Racing Hearts
by EternalLove
Summary: By day she is part of the high society of rich girls. By night she is racing the streets of Japan. Upon the death of her father and her presidency over his multi-million dollar empire, things begin to change and the only thing keeping her sane is racing.
1. Masked One

Author's notes: Ok, I read over my story and...well. Let's just say I'm still cringing at how horrible my earlier chapters were. So I did what I could and read over the first five, changing some things that reeeeally need to be changed. If my story has a sucky writing style in the first five chapters, I sincerely apologize because I was a young un' when I started this.

Masked One

* * *

The jewels on her hand glittered as she raised it to cover the burning sun. It was a day to smile upon and enjoy. But it was neither the time nor place to do so. Her black silk dress crinkled and sighed as she shifted her place on her seat. The last of her adoptive family had died today, her father. He had been battling a disease for several months. After a hard fought battle, he had finally given up and passed away. She could say to others that she had loved him very much, but that was not the whole truth. She barely knew him since he was away on business so often. And being sent to a prestigious boarding school for several years made the gap even bigger. 

After the funeral ended she took one last look at her father's grave. It was nothing exceptionally special, just grey stone with his name carved in and a short inscription on the bottom, _The greatest shackles we bear in this life are those forged by our own fears_. Her father had often quoted that to her whenever they saw each other and she had yet to decipher its true meaning.

"Too late, neh Otou-san?" She murmured to him and bent her head respectfully before turning to leave. Her driver was waiting for her and held the door to the sleek, black limosine open. He bowed appropriately and quietly closed the door behind her.

Inside she turned on some soothing classical music and slid the rings and bracelet on her hands off. Then, finger by finger, she pulled her long black gloves off. Her hands, white and delicate, went up to her hair and gently pulled out jeweled hair pins. Long black hair cascaded down a slender back. Giving a sigh of relief she opened the window an inch and let the wind slide in and play with her hair.

Soon they were driving up a driveway partially camouflaged by the multitude of sakura trees growing. Green shadows darted across the driveway as the driver carefully parked in front of a large stone house. A mover's van was already in the driveway and several men were packing things up. The immense dwelling had always seemed empty despite the army of servants that kept the mansion tidy. With her father gone, there would be no need to keep the grandiose house around for just one person. The belongings were being transferred that day to her new home, a ultra modern apartment in the middle of the city.

She walked up the grand staircase and to her small suite of rooms. Most of her things had already been sent to the apartment and the only thing left in the room was a change of clothes. After slipping on a simple white sundress and setting a white sun hat on her head she was set to go. Her driver drove her to the front of the twenty-story building and with a last bow he drove away.

With her adoptive parents deceased, she was finally given the freedom to which school she was to attend. She had picked a well-known public school within walking distance of her new home but any school would have been fine, as long as it wasn't full of overly spoiled girls like her previous private school. The glass elevator took her to the 17th floor and opened to a small hallway. There were only two apartments on each floor, due to the large space given to each apartment. After fumbling through her bag she found her card key and slid it into the slot and punched in her code number.

The door opened to a simple white room that had a table with flowers in the middle. On one side was a closet for shoes, the other for coats and other things. The room then led to her living room, kitchen, and dining room. The apartment boasted a long balcony with several glass doors to let in air and sunlight. She peeked into a door across the living room which led into her master suite. It contained the spacious bathroom, and even more spacious bedroom, a large walk in closet, and an office/library. She explored her new home with glee then opened all of her balcony doors and let in a fresh breeze that flapped the long white curtains.

"Welcome home Kagome." She said to herself.

Going outside she peered down the dizzying heights to the city life going on below. The doorbell rang and when she opened it there was a girl her age standing before, emitting a sincerity that Kagome rarely felt. She was tall and willowy and her eyes warm and friendly, making Kagome feel instantly welcome.

"Hi, I just wanted to say hi and welcome! I'm Sango Taijiya, your next door neighbor. The doorman below told me someone new was moving in." "Yeah, I just got here." Kagome said. "Mind if I take a peek?" The girl asked with curiosity. "The majority of the people who live here are over 40 so I don't get to see people my age. You are in high school, right?" "Sure come in," The girl hopped in and immediately began to exclaim over the spaciousness of the apartment. "I'll be attending Rosefire high school starting tomorrow." Kagome said as she showed Sango around, the two girls ended up at the balcony, looking down in the same area as Kagome had earlier. "That's the same school I'm going to, I'll introduce you to my friends and show you around if you want an easier day." Sanga suggested. Kagome let out the tension that had been growing on her shoulders for days. She had feared walking around the school with a lost look on her face, and the first days of school were always the hardest for her to overcome, no matter how confident she tried to act. "Thank you so much! I've never gone to a public school. The last school I went to was an all girl's school." Kagome said with a touch of disgust to show her dislike. 

"All girl's? Wow, so you didn't interact with any boys?" Sango sympathized.

Kagome gave a slight pause, thinking of the right words to say. "Not much, I mean, it was an all girl's school. There wasn't much to do except study." "Well, what classes have you enrolled in?" "Um, let's see, I've got Japanese history, Calculus, AP Biology, world history, P.E., advanced art, philosophy, and advanced chemistry." "I have the first six with you. As for philosophy and advanced science, well, I'm not much for science or debate, but I can show you where those classrooms are." Sango offered and Kagome gushed out her thanks. Sango looked around the living room and clapped her hands together. "Seeing as how you aren't doing anything right now, how about some ice cream? There's this great café down this street that serves the best strawberry sundaes." After an hour of window shopping, ice cream eating, and gossiping the day lessened into night and the two parted with promises to walk to school with each other. When Kagome closed the door she noticed the movers had put in the rest of her belongings and surveyed her sparsely decorated home. With a despairing look at the mess of boxes and bubble wrap she hitched up her shirt sleeves and got to work. After a grueling length of time, accompanied by dinner and breaks, Kagome finally looked at her clock that 10 p.m. 

With a relieved sigh she made for her closet and picked out black pants, a nondescript white top, and a black jacket. She pinned her hair up and grabbed leather gloves from a drawer. Turning off all her lights she closed her door with a silent click. She took the elevator down to the garage level and look for her apartment number on the parking spots. Walking a ways down she finally spotted her blue motorcycle and silver convertible.

Securing a helmet on to her head she got on to her motorcycle and revved out of the garage and into the sweet night. She had heard from an underground connection that the race would be by the pier tonight. She took her time getting to the pier, saving her energy for the race. Coming near to the destination she spotted a large group motorcycles. She grinned and made for that spot. She saw a few girls, but mostly girlfriends possessively watching their boys race. It was usually males racing with few females ever attempting the bold move to join them. She could see a short teenager taking in the wagers and signing people up for a race. He had bright clothes on and shocking red-brown hair that grew unruly. The boy looked at her, trying to see through the dark glass. "Here to race?" He asked curiously. "Yeah, put me with your top racer." "Sorry, but he already has a scheduled race tonight, maybe I can put you down later this week. But I doubt you want to, he's the best, the fastest. He doesn't really call himself anything, but I named him the Wind." The boy said with an excited tone. "So who are you going to put me down with?" "You'll have to start at the bottom and work your way to the top. That's how it is here. You're new, aren't you?" "Yeah, alright, put me down for it." "What's your name?" "Nothing." "Nothing huh? You sure you want me to write that down?" "I don't care." "Fine, I'll call you the masked one. Sounds pretty mysterious huh?" Kagome's stern resolve broke as she smiled behind her dark mask. "How old are you kid?" "Old enough." He said proudly. "No, really, tell me how old you are." "18." "Liar." "Fine fine fine, 14." "How's a 14 year old taking wagers at races?" "My math skills are the best around here. Anywho, your race will be on in around five minutes, depending on how long it takes Miroku to toast Kaido and to feel up a few girls." The kid turned around and took more wagers among the clusters of groups. Refusing to congregate like the others, Kagome leaned against her bike and watched the race happening at that moment. Along the pier was a long stretch of concrete that went far down the beach line. A young woman in a tightly cinched black corset held up a white piece of cloth. The motorcyclists on each side of her revved their engines in anticipation. When she let down the cloth, they were off. Both were moving back and forth from each other. The race was pretty even but Kagome could see that the one with the blue stripes on his bike would win. He was pulling ahead and expertly blocking his opponent from moving further. He gave a quick turn at the end of the road and sped back toward the finishing line. He won by a mile and stopped his bike shortly. 

Kagome moved closer to see who he was. With the helmet taken off she could see a man with long hair tied into a ponytail and a mischievous twinkle to his dark eyes. He pushed his bike off to the side and started to check out all the females within his vicinity. Then his eyes fell on her. He sauntered up with all the confidence in the world.

"You're new." He said with an innocent smile but something in the way his eyes immediately went to her chest said otherwise. "So?" Kagome replied indignantly as he continued to slyly look her up and down. "May I ask a question?" "Just one." "Will you have my baby?" She lifted her balled fist and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and wheezed in faint breaths. "Just..huff...an innocent....puff...question." Kagome was quivering from anger and turned her back to him, pushing her bike towards the beginning line. _What kind of guy asks that question to a girl he just met? Even the most perverted wait a few minutes before making a pass like that!_

Her opposite was a large, tough looking slob who looked like he had one too many bottles of sake that night. Looking down her lithe and slender frame he licked his lips.

"Hey baby, how about when I win you come over to my place after?" "A little cocky, aren't we?" He gave a loud laugh, spit flying from grotesque lips. "A little girl like you winning?" 

Kagome didn't answer his question and got on her bike. When the woman let down the white cloth she was off. But he was catching up and was pushing his bike closer and closer to her wheels. She swerved right and left, trying to get him off her tail. Finally, she had enough. She pushed down on the accelerator and gave a quick burst of speed. Soon she was leaving him behind. When she got to the end of the road she took a quick turn and was speeding back. He was still running along and tried to block her way when she was coming back. She managed to squeeze through the space on his left and was off, leaving him to eat her dust, literally. When she crossed the finish line, she could help but give a laugh. This was what she lived for. This was her passion. This was her escape.

* * *

guess who those two guys were? The little kid and the guy who asked Kagome to have his baby? 


	2. New School

New School

* * *

Kagome was getting off of her bike when the fat slob she raced stomped over. She knew it was him without even turning her back. Men...they were always like that, always testing her patience. And though she knew she could easily ignore him, she would have to cement her dominance and toughness as a racer sooner or later. Threats, she found, worked easier and faster than trying to win the boys on to her side. "Hey! You cheated!" "I won the race fair and square, now get off my back about it." He grabbed her shoulder and turned her toward him. "I'll forget about everything if you come over to my place. You don't want your pretty body to get ....hurt, let's say?" He sounded angry and confident that she would give in, but unfortunately, he was among a long line of males who had said nearly the exact same thing. She shrugged off his hand and went back to her bike. As predicted, he grabbed her shoulder again but she was ready. She elbowed him hard in the gut, which caused him to bend over. She slowly turned to watch him gasping for breath then kicked him hard in the face which caused him to fall on his back. All noise grew silent as she walked closer and put a black boot on his neck, putting pressure on it. Her eyes turned hard as he looked up angrily at her. She pushed down harder on his neck till he started to give small whimpers of pain. "Ok ok, I'll leave you alone!!" She took her boot off and went back to her bike, wheeling it out the circle of onlookers. Everybody gave her a wide berth as she walked through. No matter where she went, it was always the same. Nobody liked a girl to beat them in racing, even if she was one of the best. The little teenager who was taking wagers ran up to her. He looked at her face in awe. "Wow, you beat up ol' fat guts there. You're pretty cool!" "When's my next race?" "Um, let's see, in about half an hour from now. You'll be going against Makoto, he isn't very good. Just started racing a few weeks ago and hasn't improved at all. You should beat him easy. Fat guts is a big cheater which is why he's on the bottom of the list." During the thirty minute wait Kagome carefully observed other racers. She wanted to know their habits, their style, everything, any piece of information that would help her win future races. She kept getting hit on by boys hoping to see who was under that helmet but her silence acted as a barrier and they lost interest. She never took her helmet off when racing at night and it was her number one rule. She had even gotten into fights because of it. She didn't want anybody to know who she was, even at the expense of getting kicked out, if the public got hold of the fact that a multi-billionaire's daughter was taking part in illegal activities... she shuddered. Which was exactly what had happened at the other underground racing spot. She was at the top and no male wanted to be beaten by someone small and petite. Unison votes kicked her out and now she would have to start all over again, at the bottom of the list. _But I'm going to make my way to the top. And beat this Wind while at it. _

She lifted her head up, hearing her name being called. Her opponent was tall with dark tan skin. He wore faded jeans with a stereotypical muscle tank top on in the hope of appearing tough. He clumsily wheeled his bike in front of the starting line and Kagome gave a confidant smile underneath her mask. She wheeled hers to the line and got on. The woman came out again and let down the cloth. His start was slow and Kagome whizzed by. By the time she was making her way back he was far behind her, insuring her an easy win.

Several people clapped her on the back but Kagome shrugged them off. Then the crowd parted to let one person through. Kagome looked up to see someone with a similar helmet in front of her. She dropped her mouth, instantly glad she had her mask on. His bike was a Ducati Superbike, one of the nicest ones she had seen yet and completely cherried out. No expenses had been spared in that bike, every part was high tech and expensive. But it was painted simple, a shiny silver, with no special designs or insignias. He didn't say anything, silently waiting for Kagome to move out of the way. She shook herself from her staring and quickly moved to the side. His opponent had a bright red Ducati as well, though not nearly as impressive as the silver one, and was impatiently tapping foot. The little teenager popped up beside her.

"That's him. The Wind. Fastest racer ever seen. He never takes his helmet off, kinda like you," the boy peered up at her. "Hey, are you guys related or something?" Kagome didn't say anything and watched the two racers get ready as the kid kept on talking. "The guy on the red motorcycle, he's second best. Those two had been at it for years but the Wind always beats him in the end. The guy on the red, he's pretty good too. Dunno what to call him, thought of every name in my head; Cherry, Big Red, Speedy..... kept hitting me every time I thought of a good one." 

The kid touched his head as if remembering the last time he had been hit, which was just a few minutes ago. Kagome ignored him and watched the last race start. They nodded to each other as if they had known each other for years. It started and Kagome gave an impressed whistle. They were quick and kept moving in front of each other to get ahead. The Wind was quick and darted around in front of the guy on the red motorcycle. Then he revved up his motor even louder and took off in an even faster speed. He made a clean turn and sped back. He beat his opponent by several seconds. She had to give it to him, he was good. Against him, Kagome would have some worries but she would worry another night. She wanted an early start on school tomorrow and functioning normally was impossible for her without sleep.

She left as soon as the Wind got off his bike. It was just midnight that she pulled into the garage. She winced at the echoing sounds of the motor bouncing around the walls and quickly turned her engine off. She fiddled around in her pocket, looking for her key and found it. She slipped the card into the elevator slot and the doors opened submissively. After debating with herself on a night or morning shower, she opted for a morning shower and and snuggled into her covers. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

RRRIIIINNNNGGGGG Kagome's hand shot out with her lightning quick reflexes and turned the alarm off. Her head was buried under piles of covers and she felt warm and comfy. She half expected her headmistress to come in and wake her up. She got up quickly. _Hey, I go to a public school now.... _She gave a grin and started to get ready for school. She had already picked up her uniform and slipped it on after a speedy shower. It was navy upon navy upon navy. Navy skirt, white shirt, navy jacket and a navy tie. At least any shade of blue was Kagome's best color to wear. She was pleased with the results. Even though her old school had uniforms as well, public school uniforms just seemed better. She was eating breakfast when her doorbell rang. She opened it to find Sango dressed and ready for school. "Kagome-chan, you ready yet?" "Yeah, come in, let me put my dishes in the sink." Sango entered and slipped her shoes off. "Wow, moved in the rest of your things?" "Yeah, I spent the rest of the night just moving things around. Still much to do though." "Need any help after school?" "That would be great!" Kagome dumped her dishes in the sink and left them for later. She grabbed her school bag and slipped it on. Along the walk to school Sango gave her facts about the school. Not historical, of course, but about the social system and whatnot. "So...the leading girl is Kikyo? I thought all those stories about leading girls and boys were just high school stereotypes." "Nope, they are definitely real here, and leading boy...well, it's a tie between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Though I think it's most likely Sesshoumaru in the handsome department." "Who are they?" "They're brothers, but trust me, there's no brotherly love between them. They've been rivals since they could talk. It's nothing too serious, they both just deny being related to each other." "Sounds pretty serious to me." replied Kagome, thinking of her own family, at least they didn't argue often. "Just watch out when you're around Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Kikyo watches her man like a hawk." "Man? But there are two." "Well, Inuyasha, but watch out for Sesshoumaru because he can be pretty conceited and arrogant. And Kikyo thinks that any cute guy in the school is her possession." "Well, I have no intention of dating right now anyway." Sango looked at Kagome. "Well, you might but the boys will be all over you. No offense, but you look almost identical to Kikyo." "I've never met this Kikyo so I wouldn't know. And really, I have no intention of dating at this moment." "Ok, but if you are talk to me first, I know most of the boys in the school." "Really Sango?" Kagome gave her friend a sly look, wiggling her eyebrows. Sango put up her hands in innocence. "My boyfriend and I usually spend time with the boys not the girls. If we did, I don't think I'd even have a boyfriend right now." Sango muttered the last part under her breath. "What do you mean?" "When you'll him, you'll know. Trust me, you'll know." 

They soon came upon tall green gates with many different color roses intertwined. They walked through and Kagome was greeted by a seven-story building, an impressive piece of architecture. The building itself was built completely of red bricks with white lining. With all sorts of botany gracing the school grounds, it looked like a charming country mansion instead of a school. Students in the same uniform as Kagome massed in little groups everywhere. She took a deep breath and followed Sango through the maze of crowding students.


	3. Bump

Bump  
  


* * *

  
Sango said hi here and there while Kagome tried to ignore the dozens of eyes on her. A girl who smelled strongly of perfume bounced in front of her.  
  


  
"Kikyo! Kikyo! You won't BELIEVE it! I just found the juiciest gossip-"  
  


  
"I'm not Kikyo."  
  


  
The girl stopped bouncing around and looked at Kagome carefully.  
  


  
"Are you sure?" she said, obviously confused.  
  


  
"Yes, she is. So go away."  
  


  
Sango stared down the girl until she gave a huff and bounced away.  
  


  
"Come on, I'll show you my friends. It's pretty much a group of boys, you don't really want to hang out with the girls around here. They are mostly Kikyo's gang."  
  


  
"Will I meet this famed Kikyo?"  
  


  
"We might have her in a few classes, oh, there she is right now."  
  


  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
  


  
"With her usual entrance, of course."  
  


  
Kagome craned her neck to see above the heads of students. A beautiful girl had just walked in, her long hair was straightened to perfection. And the contrast between her dark hair and her pale skin really drew the eye to to her face. Kagome could see they looked slightly similar, but she would never wear that gaudy, heavy makeup. Especially that bright red lipstick that almost blinded her eyes. She walked as if she owned the school grounds and smiled seductively to a few chosen boys. She was a beauty, however, and walked like she knew it.  
  


  
"So what do you think of the queen of our school?"  
  


  
"Let's just say if she rules me around, she's in for a rude awakening."  
  


  
"Just be careful. Kikyo pretty much leaves me alone because I hang out with the guys. Who knows what kind of idea of torture she might come up with you."  
  


  
"Don't worry Sango, I hate fights, they're very....scary."  
  


  
Sango's gaze was a little wary, but she gave a smile.  
  


  
"Enough about the queen of whores...erm...the queen of girls, come and meet the guys."  
  


Sango led her to a group of boys hanging around under a large oak tree. Two boys caught her attention very quickly. One was that annoying flirtacious man from last night and the other....almost took her breath away. He was talking to the man from last night and took no notice of the girls' appearance. He had long silvery hair that was almost white in the sun's rays. And his golden eyes radiated a stubborn but light hearted personality. Kagome's staring made him move his eyes from the man to her.  
  


  
"Who's she?" he said, rather roughly.  
  


  
"She's new, just moved into my apartment building. Boys, this is Kagome. Kagome, the boys. And Miroku...hands off!"  
  


  
The man from last night gave a helpless smile and gave Sango a kiss on the cheek. The boys crowded around her, greetings coming from every direction. But one boy didn't come over to greet her, and that was the guy with the golden eyes. Sango, noticing this, reached over and punched him in the arm.  
  


  
"Hey, you can at least be nice to Kagome-chan, Inuyasha."  
  


  
*Inuyasha, huh? Weird name, never heard of it before*  
  


  
"Strange name, isn't?" Someone whispered right by her ear. Kagome's lightning reflexes made her turn around before she could think, smacking her forehead into someone else's. She closed her eyes for a second and winced. When she opened her eyes she was looking into alluring pools of gold. At first she thought it was Inuyasha's, but these eyes were cold and emotionless, not stubborn and light hearted. She moved back a bit to see what appeared to be a taller and more...more handsome version of Inuyasha. He had beautifully defined cheekbones, a tall nose, and the same hair and eye color as Inuyasha. *Brothers?* Then she noticed a reddish spot on the side of his forehead. She reached up to her own forehead and winced again as bolts of pain shot through her head.  
  


  
"I'm so sorry! It's just that you snuck up on me...and..um....I'm sorry?"  
  


  
He looked down at her with such arrogance that Kagome's fiery temper began to pop out.  
  


  
"Hey, I said I was sorry." 

He grabbed her arm and began to drag her into the school building. She heard shouts coming from the group of boys and Sango but it was ignored as he led her up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor. He opened a door and pushed her into a...nurse's office? A woman appeared out of nowhere at the sound of the door closing and immediately began to inspect the bump on her forehead and most likely Inuyasha's brother's. She began to go tut tut and started to rummage through a refrigerator. She had two bags of ice in her hand and gave one each to her and Inuyasha's brother. Then she shooed them out of the office and shut the door.

 Kagome, with a bag of ice on her large bump, tried to appear as dignified as she could. He, on the other hand, held his on his forehead as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Kagome almost blushed at the stares she was receiving from other students but tried to imagine being very angry at this person.  
  


  
"All you had to do was ask me to go with you to the nurse, you didn't have to drag me as if I'm some child."  
  


  
He looked at her intensely, as if he recognized her somewhere but then turned his gaze away. Kagome felt her eyes begin to narrow but relaxed herself in time. There was no way she was going to start her first day at her first public school with a fight. She gave a smile and bowed politely to him.  
  


  
"Thank you for helping me, have a good day."  
  


  
As she walked down the hallway he stared at her and wondered what kind of girl she was to have such reflexes. And why did she look so much like _her_?

* * *

"Don't worry Sango, it's just a little bump."  
  


  
"Little? You call this little? It looks likes someone took a baseball bat and hit you on the forehead!"  
  


  
"The ice is helping. And if worse comes to worse, I can always hide it with my bangs."  
  


  
Sango gave a sigh and put her head in her arms. 

"There I was, hoping you would have a great day, and then you hit your forehead on the infamous Sesshoumaru. And we still have Kikyo to deal with! What in heaven's name could happen next?"  
  


  
There was a loud commotion by the door and Kagome turned her head toward it. There was a boy with long hair tied up in a ponytail making a very loud entrance. He was laughing and talking loudly with his friends. Sango didn't even look up and began to groan.  
  


  
"I jinxed it."  
  


  
"Jinxed what?"  
  


  
"I thought Kouga moved."  
  


  
"Kouga?"  
  


  
"You hear that loud racket? There is most likely a buffoon standing by the door making as much noise as possible laughing and talking."  
  


  
"Right on target."  
  


  
"That buffoon is Kouga. And once Inuyasha comes in, prepare yourself."  
  


  
Kagome was about to put out a question when an argument began to happen. Inuyasha had just come in and was now yelling face to face with Kouga.  
  


  
"You idiot! Why don't you take a seat instead of having your big head take up the doorway!"  
  


  
"I'm a free man and I can do whatever I want! I don't need some dogbreath telling me what to do!"  
  


  
And it just went on and on from there with language that Kagome only heard on the streets. A woman, probably the teacher, was standing behind them with a frightened look on her face.  
  


  
"Shouldn't the teacher do something?"  
  


  
"Mrs. Yura can never control them, does't really have a firm hand in discipline. A really nice person and good teacher. She just can't control the boys."  
  


Kagome could feel impatience stirring inside. *This is my first day in a public school, and I'm not letting it get ruined by two idiots!* Kagome got up and stomped to the two boys. She grabbed a handful each of their hair and pulled roughly. Both stopped arguing and yowled at the pain in their heads. Kagome let go and at the same time they both put their hands on their heads and said, "What the hell was that for?!"  
  


  
"Shut up, take a seat, and let the teacher teach, got it?"  
  


  
They stared at her for a moment and was about to say something when Kagome put up a hand.  
  


  
"Don't make me pull again."  
  


  
Muttering curses under their breaths, they reluctantly went to their seats. Mrs. Yura gave a look of gratitude to Kagome and waved Kagome back to her seat. Sango gave her a pat on the back.  
  


  
"They are usually like this in the beginning of the year, the first day is always the worst. Good job Kagome! I didn't know you had such a way with the boys." 

Kagome put her head in her hands, just like Sango had been doing before, and gave a similar groan. _What else is going to happen today?!_  
  



	4. Only First Period

Author's Notes: eh, well, I'm doing what I can in fixing some weird writing mistakes here and there but please bear with me on my earlier chapters, they suck because I was not an experienced writer back then, my later chapters will redeem them though! Honest! Keep reading!

Only First Period  
  


* * *

  
"Pssss. Hey, girl!"  
  


  
Kagome turned from her seat to look at the annoyingly cute boy called Inuyasha behind her.  
  


  
"What do you want?"  
  


  
"What the hell do you think you were doing up there?"  
  


  
"Just trying to have a good day."  
  


  
Kagome began to turn her head when she heard a word whispered behind her.  
  


  
"Wench."  
  


  
She could feel anger boiling inside but took a long and deep breath. *I'll get him after school, where his friends won't help* But then she smacked her forehead lightly. _Baka, you're supposed to be a good girl here...but that jerk! Calling me a wench! He has no right to-GAH, I'm supposed to be good. I'm a good girl here, a good, proper, and nice girl*_She repeated that over and over like a mantra, but before her mind could argue with itself even more the teacher began to call off names. Kagome tapped Sango's shoulder.  
  


  
"Hey, what are we doing right now?"  
  


  
"A history project on the war era five hundred years ago, we'll be working with partners.  
  


  
Cross your fingers and hope you get a good partner, better yet, me!"  
  


  
Kagome did as Sango said and crossed her fingers but her spirits fell when she heard her name.....and Kouga's. Kouga look at her and rolled his eyes.  
  


  
"God, I get paired up with her?"  
  


  
His voiced dripped with disdain when he said her and all his friends began to laugh loudly. Kagome began to pop her knuckles but stopped, saying her little mantra inside her head again. *I'm a nice and friendly girl here, I'm a nice and friendly girl here*  
  


  
"Ok, you may start research right now, ask me for a pass to go to the library. And this project will be due one week from today. It must be an oral and both partners should split up the work."  
  


  
The classroom became loud with the bustling of students moving to their partners and the complaints of being paired up badly. Kagome reluctantly walked to where Kouga was sitting. She was trying to get his attention but he ignored her and just talk noisily with his two friends. After 30 seconds, Kagome lost her patience and walked up to the teacher.  
  


  
"May we have a pass to the library?"  
  


  
"Oh sure, your names?"  
  


  
"Kagome and Kouga."  
  


  
The teacher handed her a slip and started to answer another student's question. Kagome stomped to Kouga and grabbed a hunk of his hair. She started to drag him out of the door and down the hall. Several students poked their heads out of the door, watching Kouga kicking and yelling in pain. But Kagome ignored them all and proceeded to drag Kouga for several more feet till she was stopped by Sesshoumaru. He looked down at her with the same amused smile as before.  
  


  
"His shrieks are disturbing the classes."  
  


  
Kagome dropped Kouga's hair in embarrassment, wondering why she felt humiliated by one person. Sesshoumaru walked back inside a classroom and Kouga stood up, rubbing his head.  
  


  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  


  
"You weren't listening and this was the only way to get your attention."  
  


  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
  


  
Kouga was immediately silenced by her hand grabbing his throat.  
  


  
"You want to be quiet? There are other classes studying around here and your voice is beginning to annoy me. And gentlemen should never insult a lady."  
  


  
Kouga tried to answer back but was being slowly choked by Kagome's surprisingly strong grip. He began to nod his head and Kagome let go. She gave a sigh and started walking to the library, Kouga obediently following behind.  
  


  
"Why do you people always have to ruin my day?"  
  


  
"What are you talking about?" his voice sounding rough from Kagome's chokehold.  
  


  
"I just wanted my first day at a public school to be good, and then all you guys had to ruin it. And it's not even second period!"  
  


  
Kagome opened the door and held it open for Kouga. The library was very large and extremely quiet.  
  


  
"You started it first." he whispered.  
  


  
"Did not, you're the one who was arguing in front of the room." she whispered back.  
  


  
They started to look through the index for books on the war era.  
  


  
"It was that stupid dogface that started, so go and choke him."  
  


  
"What do you guys have against each other anyway?"  
  


  
"He's just an arrogant, conceited, stupid-"  
  


  
"Give me a break, I know another person who is the exact same, and he is standing right beside me."  
  


  
"Kora!"  
  


  
"Ssshhh!"  
  


  
"You have no right to say that when you don't even know me." he whispered furiously.  
  


  
"You had no right to be rude to me when you were at fault." she whispered right back. They stared at each other for a minute, a battle of wills. Finally, Kouga backed down and started to look through the index cards again.  
  


  
"Fine, let's start over. I can't get an A on this project if my own partner is pissed off at me." He said.  
  


  
"I'm surprised you even aspire to get an A" He gave a glare and Kagome rolled her eyes. " Alright alright, I apologize for pulling your hair."  
  


  
"Twice." he remarked.  
  


  
"For pulling your hair twice."  
  


  
"And I apologize for being rude, happy?"  
  


  
"Content, now shall we work?"  
  


  
"Fine."  
  


  
"So what should we do?"  
  


  
"Weapons."  
  


  
"Hmm, not a bad idea, it is interesting."  
  


  
"You're not gonna argue or anything?"  
  


  
"What for? Weapons are a good topic."  
  


  
"I just thought you'd want clothes or something."  
  


  
Kagome rolled her eyes again.  
  


  
"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm like them."  
  


  
Kagome pointed her head towards two giggling girls that had just come in.  
  


  
"Those kind of girls drive me up the wall." Kagome continued.  
  


  
"Then you're not gonna like her." Kouga said, pointing at another girl who had just floated in. It was Kikyo and she looked around the library with contempt. The boy from the races last night was with her and was carrying a huge sparkly purse.  
  


  
"Put my purse over at that table, and start researching for our project."  
  


  
He meekly obeyed and set her purse down.  
  


  
"You little idiot! Put it down gently! That is a Gucci purse!"  
  


  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry."  
  


  
Kagome could feel anger boiling again at such cruel treatment. Kikyo noticed her glare and started to glare back.  
  


  
"You have a problem with me?"  
  


  
"Leave the little kid alone."  
  


  
"Oy! Who said I'm a kid?!" the kid screeched.  
  


  
"Forget it, he's my ticket to an easy A."  
  


  
"Why don't you try doing your own research for once? Oh wait, it probably requires brain cells, right? I'm sooo sorry for asking such a tremendous thing to do, thinking is tough for such...admirable girls like yourself." Kagome said pleasantly.  
  


  
Kikyo grew red in the face and was about to insult her back when the librarian walked over.  
  


  
"You four better be quiet or I'll kick you out, there are students trying to read in here!"  
  


  
Kouga put his hands up.  
  


  
"Hey, I wasn't saying anything."  
  


  
"You four get out right now and I don't want to see you here all day!"  
  


  
The librarian shooed them out of the library and slammed the door behind her. Kikyo walked back to her classroom without another word. The little boy stayed behind.  
  


  
"Hey, I'm not a little kid! I'm 18 years old."  
  


  
Kagome gave a grin at such familiar words.  
  


  
"Liar."  
  


  
"Fine fine fine, 14. But I'm not a kid! I'm a teenager."  
  


  
He said teenager with so much pride that his chest was puffing out several inches. Kouga was starting to laugh but Kagome elbowed him in the chest to stop him.  
  


  
"That's right, you are a teenager."  
  


  
Kagome's heart went out to the little boy and could feel a motherly protectiveness.  
  


  
"Ok, I have to get back to class."  
  


  
The boy scampered off after Kikyo and Kagome and Kouga started to walk back to class.  
  


  
"Who is that little kid?"  
  


  
"One of the geniuses in our school, Shippo."  
  


  
"Shippo? Odd name. But he is so kawaii!!"  
  


  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  


  
"Anyways, since we are kicked out of the library, should we use the internet?"  
  


  
"The period is almost over though."  
  


  
"Hmm, well, I want to start the research at least. Can we meet after school?"  
  


  
"Yeah, where?"  
  


  
"Does this school have a computer room?"  
  


  
"Sure, we'll meet there."  
  


  
The bell rang just as he finished and the two quickly ran to the classroom. What Kagome had forgotten was directions to the computer room, but she could find those later. And if she was that desperate, she could always ask around. It was only first period, and she still had seven more periods to go through. The hope of going through a school day without fights was slowly starting to dwindle.  
  


  
*Kora is the same as hey! in english. and kawaii means cute. and one more thing, REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Natural Talent

Natural Talent  
  


* * *

  
The next periods were thankfully uneventful, well, other than the multitude of stares she had been given. _Ok, I know I look like Kikyo, but I'm not her identical twin. All this staring is getting old_ Most of the boys were nice enough but all the girls gave her hostile looks. PE was her last period before lunch and it was one of her favorite classes. In this school the students were actually allowed to pick one main sport to concentrate on and they could work on it throughout the whole year. 

Kagome had considered which activity to choose very carefully and decided to go into archery. She could have taken martial arts, like kenjutsu or judo...but she didn't want to bring any attention to herself. And she already had a sensei for both types of martial arts. Archery would be very new to her and it looked like a fun sport. Sango, however, had decided to take kenjutsu as her activity. Kagome was extremely relieved to hear that most of the unfriendly girls from before were enrolled in, of all things...yoga. 

There were only thirteen other girls in the archery group, and Kagome's spirit dropped when she saw Kikyo dressed in the traditional archer's outfit. Kikyo gave a very haughty look at Kagome and turned away from her. The teacher greeted each student by name and it seemed that everybody already knew what to do.  
  


  
"Higurashi Kagome?" Called out an old woman with a black patch over one eye and grayish hair tied back.  
  


  
"Hai."  
  


  
"I am Kaede. So is this your first time in archery?"  
  


  
"Hai. I have never taken it before."  
  


  
"The concept of it is simple. Pick up a bow and pull it back. I'll correct you on what you do wrong."  
  


  
Kagome chose a random bow from the rack and pulled it back. Kaede nodded her head and made a few adjustments here and there.  
  


  
"Excellent form. Bring it a little close to the jaw. Yes yes, I'd say you're almost a natural at this. Your form is very good for a beginner. Ok, get a quiver of arrows and shoot towards the middle of that target across from you. Don't worry if you don't hit the target at all, it is very normal if you don't."  
  


  
Kagome nocked the arrow and with the hand holding the bow, pointed at the middle of the target. She inhaled and then let it loose when she exhaled. Bull's eye. Kaede raised one eyebrow. She looked at Kagome carefully, as if looking for any deceit in her eyes.  
  


  
"You sure you have never taken archery before?"  
  


  
"No, my old school didn't have it."  
  


  
"I want you to shoot all the arrows in your quiver."  
  


  
By now, nearly all the girls (except Kikyo) had gathered around Kagome to watch. She let them loose one after another in quick movements. All of them landed in the bull's eye. The girls gasped in amazement and Kaede looked surprised. Kagome looked curiously at her hands, as if silently asking them when they had ever learned to shoot.  
  


  
"Incredible. Simply amazing. If this is what you can do on your first time, your skills later on will be unmatched. Girls, get back to work and ask Kikyo for any help if you need it. Kagome, come with me and bring two quivers." she said in a calm voice. The girls meekly obeyed and went back to their proper spots. Kagome followed Kaede towards a different end of the field. It held only one target that looked brand new.  
  


  
"I can tell from your shooting before that small distance shooting will be no problem. But now I want to work on your long distance shooting. Once you master that, we'll work on moving targets. You'll be working here, most of the time by yourself, but I'll come every once in a while to check up on you. This target was originally for Kikyo but I'll get her another one tomorrow. So do you think you'll be able to handle it?"  
  


  
"It seems easy enough."  
  


  
"Easy eh? Even for master archers, it will be quite difficult to shot a target in the middle from a long distance. Now, get working. If you get good enough, I'll enter you into some tournaments."  
  


  
"Isn't this all a bit too...erm, fast? I just started."  
  


  
"You're a natural."  
  


  
With that said Kaede walked away, leaving Kagome to her archery. After just a few minutes her arms began to ache and she set the bow down. The act of pulling back the bow was a whole new thing for her body and it would take a few days to get used to it. But it was a good practice, she had to admit. Most of her arrows had gotten in the middle except for a few that touched only the border. She wasn't disappointed at all though, this gave her a challenge. She was picking up her bow and getting ready to go back when Kikyo suddenly stepped in front of her. She looked down at her with a contorted sneer that made her face grow ugly with malice.  
  


  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  


  
"A person." Kagome said coolly, moving as if she was going to pass Kikyo, but the girl moved in front of her.  
  


  
"Uptight and conceited girls like you," Kikyo said, giving Kagome the time old up and down look. "Won't last a second in my school so watch yourself, or else." Kagome tried to suppress her laughter, threats from this over made up girl was ridiculous. Kikyo looked more fit to giggle and flirt with boys than give out warnings.  
  


  
"Don't laugh at me, you little slut."  
  


  
Kagome stopped her laughter and slightly narrowed her eyes but still kept the smile on her face. She could feel her eyes turning into a cold and icy blue and Kikyo gave the slightest movement of uneasiness.  
  


  
"You have neither the authority or the guts to tell me that, but you appear to be under the impression that you do. I'll let this one slide by." Kagome moved passed Kikyo but stopped long enough to whisper in her ear.  
  


  
"If you ever threaten me again I will personally see to it that your life is ruined."  
  


  
Kagome quickly walked away before Kikyo could have a word in. _Honestly, what is it about this school?_

* * *

  
After a rather peaceful lunch with Sango, minus the evil glares from Kikyo's friends, Kagome was shown where her philosophy and advanced science classes were. Thankfully, Inuyasha wasn't in art but Kagome wasn't surprised, he didn't seem like the kind of person interested in the fine arts of the world. After praises on her painting technique and her excellent debate tactics Kagome thankfully sank into a seat in her last class of the day, advanced science. She dropped her head down onto her desk when she could hear two familiar voices arguing at the doorway.  
  


  
"Get out of the way dogbreath, can't you see people want to get in?"  
  


  
"You're the one who was standing in the doorway in the first place!"  
  


  
"Always trying to put the blame on us lesser beings?"  
  


  
"What the hell are you saying?!"  
  


  
Kagome gritted her teeth, wondering how two such imbeciles could make it into such an advanced class. _No, I'm not going up there and stopping another fight. I'm just going to be a normal student who just calmly tolerates this kind of......STUPID BEHAVIOR_ Kagome smacked her fist onto her desk and stood up. Inuyasha spotted her first and shoved Kouga to get his attention. Upon seeing Kagome angrily making her way towards them the two boys immediately stopped the fight and quickly sat in their desks. With a sigh of relief Kagome turned around and was about to sit back down when Shippo popped out of nowhere.  
  


  
"Hiya! I'm in your class!"  
  


  
Kagome managed to make a small smile for the cute little boy.  
  


  
"Hi Shippo."  
  


  
Shippo was about to answer back in his usual bubbly way when the teacher arrived and motioned all the students to sit down. Kagome knew she was in for a long lecture when the first thing the teacher did was open up a thick book and began to drone on about the properties of the periodic table. Shippo took a seat right next to her and took in every word with glazed eyes. She was looking around the class when she spotted Sesshoumaru sitting in the back corner. She didn't realize she was staring till Shippo poked her in the arm.  
  


  
"Whatcha starin' at Fluffy for?"  
  


  
Kagome gave a blink and ducked her head down. *Why am I staring at him anyway? He's just another guy and I bet he's sexist too* She frowned as she thought until Shippo poked her again.  
  


  
"You like him?"  
  


  
"What??" she said in a loud whisper.  
  


  
"You were staring at him kinda weird so I thought-"  
  


  
"No way, I don't go for arrogant guys like him."  
  


  
"Miss Higurashi?" the teacher called out.  
  


  
Kagome could feel her cheeks burning as she stood up.  
  


  
"Yes, sensei?"  
  


  
"Care to tell the class what you were talking about?"  
  


  
"Uh...um..the periodic table?"  
  


  
"Really? Then name the fourth element down in the halogens."  
  


  
"Iodine."  
  


  
The teacher gave a huff, obviously frustrated that he wasn't able to catch her in a lie. He motioned her to sit down and went on with the lecture.  
  


  
"Nice save." Shippo whispered.  
  


  
"I studied the periodic extensively at my old school. Now be quiet and spare me further embarrassment."  
  


  
After assigning the class two pages worth of homework he let them out a few minutes before the bell. *Perfect, now I can wander about aimlessly while trying to look for the computer lab. Mmm, don't they have a map somewhere around here? Wait a second, Kouga is in my class!* Kagome smacked her head and ran back to the classroom. Upon checking the inside of the room it was empty, save the teacher.  
  


  
"Looking for someone?" a voice whispered behind her. She whirled around with a quick turn of her feet. Inuyasha looked at her with a smile tugged on his lips. He gave a devilish smirk.  
  


  
"You look lost so I figure I can point you to the wrong direction."  
  


  
"Thanks." she said blandly. "Did you see where Kouga went?"  
  


  
Inuyasha's smile vanished faster than you could say wolf and was replaced by a scowl.  
  


  
"What do you want with that moron wolf boy?"  
  


  
"Oh, for kami's sake, not this again."  
  


  
"What do you mean 'not this again'?" he glowered.  
  


  
"Oh forget it. So have you seen Kouga?"  
  


  
"Why? You have a crush on him or something?" he asked severely.  
  


  
"No, stop assuming that every time someone asks for Kouga that the person likes him. He's my partner and we have a project to start."  
  


  
"Oh."  
  


  
"So where is Kouga?" she asked again.  
  


  
"Right here." Kouga said, standing right beside her. "Why don't we leave dogbreath here and go to the computer room?"  
  


  
He held out an arm like a gentleman and Kagome gave a small giggle.  
  


  
"I guess you took what I said earlier seriously?" she replied as she rested her hand on top of his arm.  
  


  
"You mock me, my lady. A gentleman I have always been."  
  


  
Inuyasha was staring daggers and Kagome took note of this silently. With a rather vengeful grin she held her head up high and pretended that she was gathering the skirts of a ball gown as Kouga led her down the hall. She could hear stomping in the hallway and thought that Inuyasha was leaving but the stomps seemed to be getting closer.  
  


  
"Hey! Wolf boy!"  
  


  
Kouga dropped his arm and turned around, his shoulder hunched in anger.  
  


  
"Don't call me that dogbreath! Go sniff up a fire hydrant or something."  
  


  
Curses were thrown and Kagome could see Inuyasha's fist rising for a punch. She moved in front of Kouga in a split second but Inuyasha was either slow, stupid, or both because he punched anyway and hit her hard in the shoulder but she stood her ground. His eyes were wide in surprise and he dropped his hand.  
  


  
"Uh-uh...sorry?"  
  


  
Kagome gritted her teeth. *Kami, he hits harder than my sensei! And all he can do is stand there like a baby and say sorry??* Kouga held onto her shoulder though she had no trouble standing straight.  
  


  
"You idiot! This is her first day here and you hit her?!! What the hell are you thinking?"  
  


  
"It was an accident!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  


  
" Yeah right. Come on Kagome, let's put some ice on that."  
  


  
Kouga led her away from Inuyasha, leaving him feeling immensely guilty. The nurse's office was one floor down and Kouga kept asking if she wanted him to carry her there. She waved away his offers and told him that she was just fine.  
  

  
"Look, let's just skip the nurse's office and start our research. I think I would feel a lot better if we got something done instead of hanging around the nurse's room."  
  


  
"No offense but Inuyasha packs a hard punch and..well..."  
  


  
"Look, I'm not some sort of a delicate flower. I'm perfectly fine so let's just go to the computer room." she demanded.  
  


  
"Fine fine, but don't go complaining to me about your shoulder."  
  


  
"Wouldn't think of it."  
  



	6. Shihigura

Shihigura

* * *

Once they were in the library, she and Kouga drew up an outline of what they wanted to include into the report. An hour passed by of the two quietly typing away on the computers, looking up information. Throughout the whole time Kagome's arm thobbed from Inuyasha's punch and she knew that there would be a large bruise. It had taken a lot to withstand his punch and not fall to the floor. She gave a small wince at the throbbing ache of her arm. Gods, he has some strength, I haven't been this badly hit for ages  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She turned her head to Kouga.  
  
"You might want to put some ice on that."  
  
"I'm fine." she grumbled, embarrassed that Kouga had seen her wince.  
  
"Just some wise words from a wise person." he drawled.  
  
She almost laughed but concealed it under a choking cough.  
  
"I think we did a lot today, how about we turn in?"  
  
"Say, want to go out with me and be my woman?"  
  
Her jaw almost dropped in shock but she composed herself in time.  
  
"Uh, excuse me? Your woman?" she said slowly and carefully.  
  
"Yeah, my woman. I like how you act and you're a real tough girl." He didn't look at her but tilted his head up towards the ceiling in the hope of appearing serious, yet cute.  
  
"....Um...I really don't know how to break it to you but...."  
  
"So, you find me devilishly handsome? It's ok to admit it here, not a lot of people are around." he leaned back into his chair and put his legs on top of his table with a grin.  
  
"No, I find you extremely self conceited and I have no interest in romance right now." Her monotone voice was emitting seriousness but Kouga took no notice.  
  
"Who said romance? I'm just talking about you being my woman."  
  
This time her jaw did drop. She quickly closed it and started to gather her stuff.  
  
"I have to go right now."  
  
Kouga took his legs off the table and stood up.  
  
"What for? I was just about to ask you to go with me to a party this friday night, wanna come?"  
  
"No, I'll be busy then." Busily thinking of excuses she opened the door as Kouga followed her.  
  
"Doing what?" he asked.  
  
"Something." she said without meeting his eyes.  
  
"Like what?" he asked again.  
  
"Washing my hair!" she yelled.  
  
She fled the computer room and started to run down the hallway and out the front doors.  
  
"Persistent little thug." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Kagome turned her head slightly to see who it was. Silver hair flashed in the sun as the man behind her casted a tall purple shadow in the sun's fading light. She turned her head back, facing the rose covered school gates.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." the word felt like a song falling from her lips.  
  
"So who were you refering to, if I may be so bold to ask."  
  
"Nobody you care to know."  
  
"Are you, perhaps, referring to my delightful little brother?" a hint of animosity creeping into his deep voice.  
  
"No, now if you will excuse me, I'll be on my way."  
  
She gave a mocking bow without turning to look at him and took off on a brisk walk. Something about him angered her. Maybe it was his bold strides, or his constantly amused eyes, or maybe it was just how devoid he was of emotion. She wished she could pinpoint it somewhere so her anger would at least have some meaning. But for no apparent reason she felt annoyance and resentment towards him, and it was only the first day. It wasn't normal of her to dislike someone so soon and with no reason at all. If there was one thing for certain, she was not enamored of this so called leading boy of the school.

* * *

Sweat dripped from her brow but she didn't wipe it off. It would waste a second to do that and a second was all her sensei needed to bring her down. They circled each other like predators eager to take a swipe. He attacked and Kagome blocked neatly with her arm while trying to kick him in the side. He nimbly moved back a step to avoid it then moved closer to throw in a fast combination of kicks and punches. In a lightning speed move she dropped low and kicked towards his calves to make him fall. He jumped back and kicked her in the chest, causing her to stumble but she didn't lose her balance. Her chest burned but she pushed away the pain and regained her concentration. Her face betrayed no emotion other than caution and determination. He attacked at her again but she saw an opening. She dodged to the side and executed a perfect roundhouse kick at his head. Without even looking he caught her foot before it came into contact with his head and swept her other foot with his. She fell to the ground and it was over. He gave her a hand up and a smile crinkled the corners of his eyes.  
  
"You're not concentrating well today."  
  
She took his hand and pulled herself up.  
  
"I feel sloppy." she chagrined.  
  
"I want you to work on your punches, they aren't fast enough. I could have caught them anytime." That was the dismissal and she bowed to him with her palms on her thighs.  
  
"I better see some improvement on our next practice." he added.  
  
"Hai."  
  
She swung her bag onto her shoulders and grabbed the towel hanging on a chair. She stepped into the open courtyard as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She took a deep breath of nature's air and smiled. It wasn't her best practice but at least she felt better. She had spent the better part of her energy preventing her sensei from landing a blow on her bruise, which had swelled into a mass of purple, black, and blue. When she arrived home her answering machine blinked with several messages.  
  
Beep  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's Sango. I didn't see you after school today so I just wanted to call you up and ask how it was. I hope it wasn't too bad, the school itself is really good and has had high ratings. Oh, there is this huge back to school party at Inuyasha's house and everybody is invited so I wanted to know if you could go with me. Oh, and it seems like Kouga has taken some interest to you, he's been pestering me like crazy during 6th period. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't ask you out al-"  
  
Beep  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's Kouga. Why did you you take off so fast? It's ok to be nervous in front of me,  
  
I don't mind shy girls. Anyway, are you still going with me to the party this fri-"  
  
She quickly deleted the message and gave an annoyed scowl to the air, imagining it to be Kouga's face. How could a high school boy be so arrogant at a such a young age? And just how did he get her phone number when it was unlisted? The phone rang and Kagome looked at it fearfully, was it Kouga? She slowly reached out and picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello?" she said gravely.  
  
"Miss Higurashi?" said a familiar voice. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding.  
  
"Yoshihiro-san, how are you this evening?" Kagome smiled at her deceased father's most trusted advisor. Yoshihiro had been with her father for the past ten years and was like a second father to her, always there to smile and cheer her on. "Is there a reason in calling me so late?"  
  
"Forgive me, Miss Higurashi, but a last minute invitation just came up. It requests your presence and mine to a ball between the Higurashi Company and the TaiYoukai Company." Yoshihiro murmured in his usual soft tone.  
  
"TaiYoukai? Aren't they our rivals in international trade?" she asked, moving around her  
  
kitchen to get dinner ready.  
  
"Correct, they are giving this ball in honor of your father and to welcome your presidency in the company. So will you go?" the advisor asked.  
  
"They are our rivals, doesn't seem odd that they want to throw a ball for their rivals? Either way, it would be impolite to decline, neh, Yoshihiro-san?" she tore open cup ramen and began to heat up water for the soup as Yoshihiro chuckled over the phone.  
  
"Correct again. It will be on Wednesday and I will pick you up in the limo at 5 pm sharp. Till then, oyasuminasai Miss Higurashi." Yoshihiro clicked off before hearing Kagome's reply. She put the phone back and leaned against the marble kitchen counter. Should she go racing tonight? Or should she just work on homework? Tough decision...

* * *

The pier was packed with racers. The sound of rumbling engines filled the air and echoed around the empty water. Laughter and talking rose even higher than the sound of the machines as Kagome leisurely wheeled her bike. Tonight, she decided to play it safe and had had slipped on her trusty leather jeans along with a loose blue sweatshirt that hid her curves. Shippo was taking the wagers as usual and had numbers coming out of his mouth faster than the other person could understand. When he saw her he gave a jump and immediately scampered to her, leaving the person he had been taking money from.  
  
"Hiya Masked One!" he chirped with energy.  
  
"Why don't we drop the name? It's kind of cheesy." she said while slipping off her gloves.  
  
"If you don't like it, we can always shorten it down to M.O. Or if you don't like that one either, we can call you The Helmet-" he rambled on, putting forth some of the most corniest and most ridiculous names Kagome had ever heard. She finally managed to put in a word while he took a breath.  
  
"If you really want a name, use Shihigura."  
  
"Shihigura? What kind of name is that? It doesn't even sound cool or tough." Shippo complained.  
  
"Who am I up against tonight?" Kagome cut through again, changing the subject. Shippo looked down at his small pile of papers and Kagome gave a sigh of relief. The Helmet? Masked One? This kawaii mathematician was one of a kind. Shippo looked up from the list of names.  
  
"Someone challenged you to a race. That one over there." He pointed to a group of girls.  
  
"A girl?" she said curiously, scanning her eyes for the person. So she wasn't the only female racer?  
  
"No no, the guy sneaking closer to the girls." Shippo pointed to the overly familiar man from last night. He had a focused look on that deceptively handsome face as he stepped closer and closer to the group.  
  
"Is that guy always perverted?" Kagome asked, putting on her gloves as shrieks and slaps rang out.  
  
"You know, I asked him once. And he said it's a normal male thing. You're a guy, is it true?"  
  
Shippo looked up at her with his big green eyes unblinking. Kagome almost laughed at that innocent expression. He hadn't figured out yet that she was a girl.  
  
"Normal males treat girls like they're precious." _Ok, maybe that's a bit of a lie. But the girl in his future will thank me for it _Kagome accompanied this though with a affectionate pat on Shippo's head and walked off to watch a race. 

She pushed through the crowd of sweaty men and attentively watched the long stretch of stone that hugged the ocean's shore. Perfect vision caught sight of two motorcycles that sped closer. It was a close race but she mentally noticed that one of them had a loose grip on his bike and the other didn't control his bike's direction well, sporadically swerving a little to the right and left. A finger tapped on her back and she turned around to see... Inuyasha??? He was wearing jeans and a red sweatshirt, his bright helmet tucked under an arm. His long silver hair was tied back but it didn't stop some hair from artfully falling around his face.  
  
"You're the girl who's racing right?" he said. "You better watch out, most of these guys have too much pride to be racing in the same place with a girl. Just a warning that some of them might challenge you every night till you leave."  
  
"Thanks, I'll remember what you said." she turned around to watch the race end. What was HE doing here? She desperately hoped he couldn't recognize her voice, however muffled it was. What if there were other people from school racing as well? What was wrong with high schoolers these days? Inuyasha tapped her again.  
  
"I'm serious, if you don't drop out and watch from the sidelines, they'll use force if necessary." Cheers and boos thundered around as another race started. Inuyasha looked at Kagome seriously.  
  
"I can take care of myself. Thanks for your concern." she wiggled through the crowd to loose him and went back to her bike. It was strange hearing words of caution coming from Inuyasha's mouth, but who was he to tell her she couldn't race? Just because she was a girl didn't mean she couldn't beat all the guys here, race or fight. She grabbed the handles of her dark blue Ninja AZ-12R and began to push it towards the starting line. Her challenger was already there, standing beside his blue striped Suzuki TL1000S. He sidled up to her as she pulled up.  
  
"Hi, I'm afraid I haven't properly introduced myself-"  
  
"No, but I have met your introduction." Kagome interrupted and coldly turned her back to check her bike's engine. A hand began to creep closer to the rear that was just in reach but was kicked away by a foot.  
  
"Oy, Miroku, get your kicks from somewhere else!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned around to see Miroku nursing a hand and Inuyasha looking irritated. She gave a sigh at her own mistake and mentally reminded herself to never turn a back on Miroku.

The girl from last night came out in another corset with a matching skirt that laced up on the side. She held a white cloth and both riders hopped onto their bikes. He's pretty good, but his start is always a bit slow. And he hesitates right before turning, I can use that against him Kagome could feel excitement bubbling in her blood and her hands were eager to start. The corset girl dropped her arm and Kagome took off in a perfect start. Just as she had predicted, Miroku's own start was a bit slow and she pulled ahead of him easily. He began to catch up as they raced to the end, the power of his engine working fulltime to get closer. He slowed down a little before the turn and Kagome moved her bike in a quick 360 with a piercing screech. She sped past him and crossed the line with plenty of distance.

A few clapped, a lot booed, and the most just remained quiet. The predictability of race crowds was easy to figure and Kagome made no notice of their attention. Inuyasha was waiting at the line with crossed arms, helmet perched on his flame red Kawasaki ZX-9. She was tempted to say I told you so to his face but made do with the smirk inside her head. She stopped her bike and got off, looking expectantly at him. His arms were still crossed and he had a babyish look of a child who had just lost a bet.  
  
"I challenge you to a race." his face not moving an inch from the expression he wore.  
  
"Fine. But if I beat you, get off my back about racing." Kagome put her hand out and he took it, his fingers easily overlapping her own small ones. She was surprised at how firm his grip was. And he didn't squeeze his hand hard to intimidate her like most guys would do.  
  
"And if I win, you stop racing." he replied back.  
  
"Deal."

* * *

Okok, I finally got the chapter out and I made it longer than usual as my own way of saying sorry! I'll try my best to not take such a long time to update! I added what type of bikes the characters use because it's kind of boring just to say his bike or her bike. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! (p.s. I dunno if anybody caught it but Shihigura is Higurashi rearranged)  
  
Black Rose Lady: Good point, and no, Kagome isn't going to be perfect at everything she does, though she'll seem near enough to it.  
  
Baby Doll: This is definitely a sess/kag. For some reason, everybody keeps on asking me the pairings of my stories when all you have to do is go to my profile and I give everything there. Sigh, oh well....  
  
Queen Ali B: Hehe, well, I'm not too sure how I put up long chapters. I use to put up really short ones and I got sick and tired of reading my own really short chapters so I'm trying my best to make them at least 2,000 words  
  
Keito-chan: Kagome will be somewhat OOC in this story, I need her to be if this story is going to work. But it won't be so OOC that you don't even know who she is  
  
Laurelyn: Hey girl! I updated! twinkling eyes after how long? hehehe, summer was way too busy for me to write! And Kouga will definitely play a part in this story, just you watch! I hope you update some of your stories too! 


	7. Luring Traps

Luring Traps  
  


* * *

  
The crowds pressed close in excitement, pushing and shoving to get a better look. Sweat dripped down on heated cheeks from the close proximity as they all looked at the two people on their bikes. There were already bets flying around with the odds going against the newcomer. They hadn't seen all she had to give but the guy on the red was infamous. Still, nobody could deny the tense air hanging around the two racers, though they did not know what had brought on the unexpected challenge. Voices became hushed as the corset girl walked out with the white cloth. She rose it in the air and for a millisecond, every breath stopped. 

The flag went down and a tidal wave of screams and calls were made as the piercing crack of tires filled the air. Kagome was in a steady lead but for some reason, she felt like he wasn't even trying. When taking a quick look back he gave a wink and a gloating smile. This was no time to be vain, he had some trick under his sleeve and she was sure he was going to bring it out soon. She urged her bike faster, the turn coming up soon. She did her perfect 360 but was surprised to find him turning at the same time as her. When did he catch up? Now he was springing forward with the speed he hadn't used before. That idiot, he had been going leisurely in the beginning to get her worried and was now pulling all stops. _That conniving little-OK... cool down, there's no way you are going to win if you're getting angry_ She quickly switched her gears to the highest level and started to catch up to Inuyasha. 

He moved back and forth to prevent her from passing through but she zipped by his left as he swerved to the right. He began to press her close to the huge metal boxes that littered the sides of the track, not so close that she would run into them but enough that she was beginning to get nervous. She glanced at him at the side and he gave another wink as he moved his bike closer to hers. She slowed down her bike a notch, moved behind him, and zipped to his right. The finishing line was looming closer and closer and she had yet to take the lead. Twenty more feet, fifteen, ten, zero. 

She hadn't been able to see who had won and couldn't tell from the crowd's racket. She stopped her bike and turned to look at the corset girl. Inuyasha had stopped his bike right by the thinly dressed girl and was talking intently with her. He nodded his head and slowly rode his bike through the crowd. There were pats on the back and congratulations given but he waved the away. Had he won? She followed right behind him till they were far enough that the night grew silent once more. They had stopped by a line of chain link fences that barred off the empty pier. He took off his helmet and placed it in front of him while rubbing his amused face with a gloved hand. He looked down at his bike for a minute, a smile still tugging at those lips.  
  


  
"You're good." he finally said. "You almost got me there, almost." 

What did that mean? That she had barely beaten him but he had beaten her anyway? Perhaps she had been too rash on making the deal with him... why hadn't she thought it through? But she had given her word and a Higurashi never went back on their word. She voiced this to him and he gave a grin, showing laugh lines that softened a rough face.  
  


  
"A tie, it was a tie. So I guess you get to keep on racing and I get to keep on bugging you about it, huh?"  
  


  
She didn't hear him, the nervous clenching of her chest dying down to nothing. She got off her bike, walked over, and smacked him on the head.  
  


  
"Itei! What was that for?!" he complained while grabbing his head.  
  


  
"You shouldn't keep people in suspense, you baka!" she admonished.  
  


  
"Wench!" he stuck a tongue out like a kindergartner and sped away from her, laughing. Kagome gave a scowl, wondering how such an immature kid like him had made it through high school. Another engine rumbled in the air and she turned to see the famed Wind. He slowed to a stop then got off the bike, still keeping his helmet on. She stood there and just watched him, waiting for him to talk.  
  


  
"Good race." he said but the air ate up his words and she remained calm and stolid. "So what's your reason for keeping the helmet on? Scared of being seen?"  
  


  
"Why should I have a reason when you don't take yours off too?" she pointed out.  
  


  
"You won't last." he suddenly said.  
  


  
"What?" she inquired, wondering if she heard right. Did everybody want to kick her out already? This had to be a new record for her.  
  


  
"You won't make it to the top. That is your goal, isn't? You might have been the best in  
  


  
Yokohama, but here in Tokyo, it's only the cream of the crop, the elite." She was about to argue but he continued on, not letting her speak.  
  


  
"This isn't about your gender, this isn't about your status, this isn't about your strength. This is about skill, ambition, and persistence. You want to race for fun, go ahead, but get your priorities straight before you want to be on top." he was about to get on his bike but she grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.  
  


  
"Wait a second, are you implying that I'm arrogant?" she angrily asked. He shook her arm off and hopped on, starting his engine.  
  


  
"You figure it out." he sped off in the same way as Inuyasha and she was left scowling a second time. Her? Arrogant? That perverted guy was arrogant, Inuyasha was arrogant, not her. What the hell was he going at about getting her priorities straight? Was he also implying that she was racing just to beat people? She got on her bike, pissed off but bewildered at the same time. During the ride home, she picked apart their conversation. _Not about my gender, my status, or my strength? Well, at least he's not going on that I'm a girl. But I have skill, and ambition, and persistence! I've been doing this for years, does he think I don't know what racing is about? Wait...how did he know I was from Yokohama? _ Kagome gave a groan, he must have found out who she was! Her cover was blown!!

* * *

  
She took one last look at the full-length mirror before heading for the lobby. She had worn a pale rose satin gown from Versace that looked like a modern creation of a European ball gown. It had a strapless top that connected into a long flowing skirt. A lacy covering studded with genuine white diamonds went over the skirt and a full train. Rose-colored gloves went over her fingers. As for her hair, she had let it down in it's own natural wave. An amethyst necklace that was a rare shade of pink graced her neck. Yoshihiro was waiting in a splendid black tux by the door. He was over 50 years but still had an energetic sparkle in his eyes and walked with a proud back. Age had not weaken the man at all and he gave a fatherly hug to Kagome.  
  


  
"Every man in the ball will be jealous of me tonight." He said jokingly as he led her to the limo outside. "Be on your guard tonight, Kagome. There is a double meaning behind the ball they are throwing for you tonight. They have spared no expenses for it, so I have heard." He warned her while they drove to the ballroom.  
  


  
"Maybe they are offering a partnership. But why would they do that when they are already flourishing on their own?" They stopped their conversation as the door opened. Yoshihiro got out first then gave Kagome his hand. Camera lights went off simultaneously and she gave a graceful smile at the newspeople as she stepped out.  
  


  
"Miss Higurashi, how do you feel about taking over your father's multi billion dollar company?!"  
  
"Miss Higurashi, do you plan to make any changes in your father's work?!"  
  
"Miss Higurashi, how do you feel about international trade with the Americans?!" 

With her hand placed on Yoshihiro's arm Kagome gave another smile and more cameras went off. They slowly trekked down the carpet and into the hotel where the ball was taking place.  
  


  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Kagome commented quickly as they walked in. A tall man with silver hair met them. *Must be the president, but he reminds me too much of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru* Kagome thought as she observed his refined manner.  
  


  
"Miss Higurashi, I am the president of the TaiYoukai Company." He brushed his lips against her gloved hands. "If you will follow me, everybody has been waiting for you." 

Kagome gently laid her hand on his arm and he led her towards a set of gold lined doors. Yoshihiro followed behind. As if on cue the door opened by themselves to reveal a plethora of silks, satins, and flashing jewels worn by various men and women. Yoshihiro had been right, no expenses had been spared. A very famous orchestra group was striking up a classical piece. 

The room had been decorated in shades of blue, the symbol color of Higurashi Company. And every high class family had been invited. From the owners of Sony to the president and vice president of the largest shipping firm in Japan. Anybody who was somebody was at the party. Kagome gave nods to friends from her old private school and smiles to some of her father's closest friends. 

The president led her all the way to the middle of the room where the two most important people of the ball would take the customary first dance. Years of dance class came back as he whirled her in a waltz. After a minute more couples came on to the dance floor till all you could hear was low pitched chatter, the swish of high priced fabric, and the notes of Debussy filling the flower scented air. 

The invisible sparkle of such a high class gathering would be enough to make any normal person feel like they were in a hazy dream. But for these people, it was just another way to show off what you had. Charm, charisma, and an excellent sense of style made up every movement and word. Kagome gave a bow to the president for the dance and followed him to a special table for them. After helping her sit he sat down himself.  
  


  
"Miss Higurashi, I give my most sincere regrets on the death of your father. Though we were opponents in the world of trade, we were fond friends. I had always considered Sir Higruashi an intelligent and very powerful businessman. Which is why, in the honor of your father's memory, I offer a partnership between the two most prosperous trading companies in Japan. The promises from such a union would be great. You do not have to give me an answer right away, please, take some time to think about it. And when you do decide, let me know."  
  


  
With another bow he rose and left her. Now, how long had he practiced that speech to say to her? Every word was perfect and well thought out...which was making her even more cautious. The president had been known for being very ambitious when it came to business dealings. Ambitious enough to swallow up smaller companies without mercy. There was a cough in the background and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha. She was tempted to groan in despair but fought off the feeling. She instead settled for gritting her teeth.  
  


  
"Inuyasha, is there a reason why you appear to be everywhere I go?" She asked, exasperated.  
  


  
"My father wanted me to dance with you. Though, if I realized who you were I wouldn't have accepted. Come on." He gave a hand and Kagome took it. Before they could go to the dance floor Sesshoumaru stood before them. Kagome stifled another groan, both brothers at the same place, lovely.  
  


  
"Father needs to talk to you, he said it's important. I'll take over from here." Inuyasha nodded his head and handed Kagome over to his brother. _What am I? Some kind of chore?  
  
_

  
"So, my father wants our companies to merge together." He whispered in her ear, his breath making it tickle. "Are you going to go for it?"  
  


  
"It will take time and careful thinking. I'm afraid I can't give you an answer just yet." She whispered back politely, hiding the surprise in her voice. *His father said a partnership, what's this about merging?* He twirled her then pulled her back into his arms in a tight hold.  
  


  
"Think of the possibilities of the two of us being joined as one." He said, almost seductively. Kagome felt her head jerk away from his mouth and he gave a small chuckle but pulled her head back near his mouth. "Just think about it." His lips brushed against her jawbone and he handed her over to another man. 

She could feel the hotness of her cheeks as she blushed, thank Kami for the low lighting. But what was that back then? Was that a kiss? Was he trying to entice her into agreeing to his father's offer? She twisted her head to look for him but found him in deep conversation with his father. The president was nodding his head with a tiny smile on his face. Kagome began to grow angry as her suspicions started to appear true. Did they think that they could fool her so easily just because she was only in high school? They had another thing coming if they found her emptyheaded like most rich girls. She clenched her jaw as she danced  with yet another man. Her decision was set, there was no way she was going to put her father's company in the hands of such conniving men. Not while she was still president.

* * *

  
*I really have never gone to a super fancy party like Kagome has so all this is just made up in my overimaginative mind. But it seems to work so far, don't you think? Hehe, I couldn't resist making Sesshoumaru seem sneaky. But I'm sure the biggest question right now is just what the heck is the TaiYoukai company up to? and for those who are reading my other stories, I've updated all of them as well. unfortunately, I had to take off Trial of the Shikon Guardians because I lost my interest in that story. I thought the plot itself was unique, but I just couldn't think of anyway to get it starting again. Someone else could use the storyline if they want to, I don't mind. But I know I can't think of anything for the story.  
  
Laurelyn: Hey girl! What's up?? You're right, it has been ages! It's too bad you can't write anymore, you're stories were really interesting!!! Hope we can talk sometime online!!  
  
Foxfire: nope, I'm not making Inuyasha be a hanyou in this one, just a normal ol' human being. Well...at least as normal as he can get  
  
narXie-marie: a jesse james? yeah, those are pretty nice. but I already looked up what kind of bikes they are going to have. Japanese brand, of course, and whew, some of the bikes out there are SWEET. It makes me want to have a motorcycle...  
  
HellzAznGrl: Thanks. *beams* It's one of my favorite stories to write but for some reason I'm writing slower for this story than my other ones. Like Decisions of Love, I started that one about the same time as Racing Hearts but I'm chapters farther for Decisions of Love


	8. So This Is War

Author's notes: hhmm, nope, can't think of anything, except be patient with me on this story, not only do I always seem to lack time to write, but I refuse to write a chapter unless I feel inspired to do so. Without inspiration, I write sucky chapters and u will have to read the sucky chapters, which means both sides will be pissed. Anywho, read on.

  
So This is War

* * *

  
They all stared at her, eyes darting away whenever she met theirs. Hushed voices swept across the schoolyard like a giant tidal wave, not a single voice talking above that of a whisper. Why was everybody staring at her like she was some leper? She nudged Sango who was walking at her right.  
  


  
"Hey, did something happen?" She asked. Sango gave a perplexed look at her friend, shrugging her shoulders.  
  


  
"I don't know, it's never been like this before. Maybe the boys will know, however clueless they usually are."  
  


  
When they arrived by the towering tree they were greeted by somber expressions. Some of them didn't even raise their head, just looking at the ground as if there was something vastly interesting about it. Sango's eyes narrowed at the hunched back of her normally lecherous and energetic boyfriend.  
  


  
"Mirokuuuu." Sango sang out sweetly in a voice so filled with threats that Miroku started backing away, inch by precious inch.  
  


  
"He-hey Sango...um, I got homework to finish, bye!"  
  


  
Miroku tried to take off at a run but Sango grabbed him by the collar of his navy jacket and pulled him to her with no effort whatsoever.  
  


  
"What's wrong with everybody today? They're looking at Kagome-chan like she's the devil incarnate."  
  


  
"N-nothing, maybe someone important died?" Miroku raised his hands in innocence.  
  


  
"Important to everybody?" Sango loosed her hold on his jacket. "Well, looks like SOMEONE won't be getting ANY affection for a LONG time." Sango stated loudly and took Kagome's arm, guiding her to the building's entrance. 5....4....3....2....1....  
  


  
"Wait!"  
  


  
Miroku ran up to them and hastily looked around while pushing them towards the building's alleyway. He gave a deep sigh.  
  


  
"Ok, it's like this, Kikyo has declared war."  
  


  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at the term. An image of Kikyo in the green and black gear of a soldier popped into her head, only instead of a gun in her hand, it was a hairblower. She and Sango must have thought the exact same thing because they both busted out laughing. Miroku gave a frown at the two girls as they clenched their stomachs, getting more images of Kikyo with lipstick smudges on her cheeks and throwing perfume bombs.  
  


  
"Hey! This is serious! Kikyo has issued that nobody is to speak with Kagome or else they'll suffer consequences." At that statement they both stopped their laughing to look at Miroku.  
  


  
"Nobody is to look at you, talk to you, heck, nobody is even suppose to be around you. Not unless if someone is giving you a hard time." He added. "Kagome-chan, you are in BIG trouble. Kikyo has never done this at such a large scale before and she can think up some very nasty ways to get a person."  
  


  
Kagome could feel her eyes glint despite the darkness of the alley.  
  


  
"What right does she have to do that to a person?" But what Sango said next made her snap out of it.  
  


  
"Kagome-chan, maybe you should lay low for a while."  
  


  
What was this? Her own friend telling her to back out of a fight like this? Sango must have read her expression because her eyes begged her to listen.  
  


  
"I've seen Kikyo act like this to a few people. If they pose a challenge to her in any way, she starts with the cold shoulder routine, then she has people play pranks on you, throwing things and yelling out insults. They don't even last two weeks, they just transfer out to another school far away. Don't let this happen to you Kagome! I won't be able to stop what she does!" Sango pleaded. "I don't want to see you hurt."  
  


  
Kagome closed her eyes and counted to ten. Was it possible for one overly made up girl to cause this much trouble? Maybe Kikyo actually had enough brain cells to plot diabolical schemes. She opened her eyes and gave her most sincere smile.  
  


  
"I'll try Sango, at least I'll try my best. But there is no way I'm going to another school." Sango let out the breath she had been holding.  
  


  
"I wouldn't want you to. You can go ahead of me, I need a little talk with Miroku here."  
  


  
Kagome began to walk out of the alley as she heard Sango scolding her boyfriend for actually going along with Kikyo's orders. More hushed voices and more darting glances greeted her as she slipped her shoes into its little compartment. Crowds of people scattered like flocks of birds as she walked down the hallway, as heads bent close to whisper some more. It was so quiet that the clicks of Kagome's shoes echoed loud and clear, the only sound in the usually bustling hallway.  
  


  
"Looks like you managed to stir some things up in this school." A voice breathed into her ear. She whirled around and narrowly missed hitting foreheads again with the famed Sesshoumaru. There was no cold indifference in his eyes today but an amused expression that made his golden eyes flare even brighter. For some reason her breath caught in her throat but she swallowed it down.  
  


  
"I don't stir things up, other do." She said harshly and moved to walk to her class.  
  


  
"There is always a cause to a result." He commented cryptically as she walked into her classroom. 

Once again, more stares and whispers but she ignored them and sat in her regular seat, only to find graffitti on the wooden desk. It had pictures of threatening skulls and names like slut and idiot. She couldn't help but grin at the handywork of Kikyo's workers and took a dark pen out of her backpack, putting in a few artistic flourishes here and there. If Kikyo thought she was going to push her out with insults, she was going to have to be nastier than the guys at the races. They had even gone far enough to flatten her tires with nails, right in front of her. 

The teacher came in, ordering all the students to settle down even though they already had. The period was going by smoothly when something smacked her head and fell on to her desk, a paper wad. She opened it up to see a rather poorly done drawing of her with a chubby stomach and dropping breasts. Rolling her eyes, she flicked it back behind her, hearing a snicker. And so the morning went on with numerous paper wads accumulating near her desk till Sango angrily spoke up to the teacher about the throwing. Upon asking who had started it all, every finger pointed at Kagome and she was rewarded with detention after school. 

It took all the patience in the world to not kick away her desk and walk out but she gritted her teeth and waited for the lunch bell to ring. The hallway became suffucatingly packed and while Kagome pushed her way towards the towering tree, she was shoved and tripped every foot of the way. At one point, someone actually elbowed her hard in the ribs, causing her to almost bend over in pain. Sango shouted curses but it was lost over the loud chatter of students. The two girls finally made it outside and to the safety of the tree.  
  


  
"That stupid girl!" Sango shook a fist to the invisible air as Kagome sat on the ground, leaning against the sturdiness of the tree. She closed her eyes and tried to meditate but it did nothing to soothe her uncontrollable anger. It was starting to get to her, all the staring and talking and throwing. She could feel herself more and more inclined to tensing her muscles, ready to jump on someone and kick the living daylights out of them. What's the difference between them and the racing crowd? She stood up with the crick of her muscles and stretched.  
  


  
"Hey Sango, I'm going to go up to the roof for some quiet time, I'll see you later, ok?" Kagome said before walking back into the school.  
  


  
"Are you sure that's a good thing to do right now?" Sango called out from behind but her question was lost as her friend stepped into the building. Since most of the students dined inside she met no animosity until she got to the stairwell that led up to the roof. She felt something hit the back of her head and she reached back to feel something cold and oozy. She looked at her fingers, egg yolk. Something hard hit her arm and splattered all over her clean uniform, a rotten tomato. She swiveled her head towards the classroom window, which quickly slipped shut. 

She stormed over to the classroom and slammed open the door only to be met by more eggs and more tomatoes that smacked her chest, stomach, arms, legs, everywhere. She turned and ran, unable to fight off the horde of students that continued to throw even as she sprinted up the stairs. She slipped several times and banged her knee on the hard stone of the stairs but still, she climbed till she pushed open the door to the roof. 

She pushed the door closed and crumpled to the ground as she tried to wipe away all the goo and juice on her clothes and skin but she was stained. Her face clenched, trying to cry, but she fought back harder, battling off the feeling. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. They can't do that to me, they can't make me cry. They don't have enough power, they're weak, I'm strong. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry  _But humiliation took over all senses and one tear dribbled down her sticky cheek, which was quickly wiped away by an even stickier palm. 

Her face stopped trying to cry but grew hard and cold as anger took over. She grew so angry that she could barely see and she punched at the ground, ignoring the various cuts it got from the rough cement. Who were they to throw things at her like she was some....some horrible being? Kikyo had just signed her death wish...her face lost its hardness. What was she thinking? Killing Kikyo? She buried her face in her hands and deeply breathed in and out till her nerves calmed down. With trembling effort, she stood up and walked to the balcony, looking down at the small figures of people walking back and forth, perhaps looking for her. 

No, school wasn't better than the racing grounds because at least at races, there had been some code of honor, nobody threw things at each other like here. She sensed someone behind her and she whirled around to see Sesshoumaru towering over her with a handkerchief in his hand, offering it to her. He had no expression at all on his face, only holding the piece of cloth to her. She looked at it glumly, silently wondering if there was some hidden meaning behind his offer. She took it and marred the perfect whiteness of the silk with the egg yolk on her face. One piece of cloth wasn't going to clean up her whole body.  
  


  
"Thank you." She said, giving it back to him, wondering if he had been watching her the whole time.  
  


  
"Keep it, I have a feeling you're going to need it." He leaned on the balcony with her, looking down at the school grounds. The wind played with his hair, making it flow out like silver silk threads. His eyes were masked, as usual, and gave away nothing. "You're the first person she's felt threatened by."  
  


  
"Kikyo." She said rhetorically with a frown, the anger still lurking beneath the surface. She let out a shuddering breath. "How can I threaten her? It's my first week here and I've done nothing at all."  
  


  
"Courage always has a way of flinging someone's own faults back to their faces." He stated simply. "She fears your bravery and confidence."  
  


  
Kagome gave an incredulous snort.  
  


  
"Isn't she queen of the school or something? Her position is already set, so I've heard."  
  


  
"Nothing is certain except the uncertainty of the future." He quoted and Kagome chortled at his words.  
  


  
"Do you ever act normal?" She asked him, suddenly feeling lighter. She smiled at the warm breeze and threw her head back to catch it on her face. She could feel his burning stare but said nothing. The wind died down and she hopped away from the balcony. "I should get cleaned up, I can't go throughout the rest of the day like this."  
  


  
"Come, we'll go down together and give Kikyo something to really feel threatened about." He held out an arm and Kagome looked at it confused. "Strike an enemy at their weakest spot." He added. She nodded her head, understanding what he was saying. She pushed aside their differences from the ball and laid her hand over his and they walked down the stair together.

* * *

  
Hiei's-Girl01: Nope, not a real kiss, just a brush on the draw. Hehehe, I bet you were wishing it was a real kiss huh? And thanks, decisions of love is my favorite too!  
  
Crystal: *looks guiltily at the ground* I try to remember to send the chapters to winter-san but I have a terrible memory when it comes to it. Glad you like the story so far!  
  
NarXie-marie: Ooo, really? Sounds sweet! I'm looking for a really good bike for Sesshoumaru and I might use that one, can you send me a pic of it with it's details by email? And your review isn't ridiculously long! I LOVE long reviews!  
  
Kaora and Ladyofthedragons1: This is going to be a sess/kag (sorry for those out there who are sorely disappointed  
  
Black Rose Lady: Ah, thanks! I was just putting together the most lavish party I could think of and that's what I came up with. I read over it again and it's not that bad. When there's another party, I'll try to get more descriptive.  
  
Loveyaa: Everybody is human, but I want to keep their eyes and hair the same  
  
Demeter, Goddess of Protection: I was wondering when somebody was going to ask me that. I'm making Inuyasha pretty smart, but he will lack some intelligence in the common sense department. And yup, I made Kagome arrogant on purpose which will change once she starts to mature and see her faults due to Sesshoumaru. I kind of made them change personalities, now that I think about it  
  
Trina3: I'll try to write more race scenes, but I have to admit, I've never gone racing so I'm kind of in the dark on describing races. Anybody want to help me on that?  
  
Raine84: Oops, guess I should be more descriptive, I'll try to change it when I can. But they were discussing plans right near Kagome, she was dancing away on the floor far away from them. And they are sneaky business guys, of course they aren't silly enough to discuss their plans nearby. The business world can be very false sometimes and it's hard to know who is friend or foe because everybody it out to beat each other, which is why Kagome was thinking the worse


	9. Forsaken Patience

Chapter 9: Forsaken Patience (i.e. Why are males so persistent?)  
  
She walked back and forth, one foot in front of another in the cycle she had known for years. Pacing, thinking, and planning. The sounds of a thriving city struggled to reach up to her balcony, hushed from the wind and air pushing it away, so that all she could hear was the quiet taps of her own feet and the occasional honking from below.  
  
She snuck a look at the immense skyscrapers that were starting to twinkle with lights as the night drew closer. They stood tall and unmoveable; a silent testimony that nothing except money would tear it down. It was untouched by human emotion, no hate or love would ever make it fall. And because of this, it was the humans who had to adapt to those billion dollar buildings, becoming as cold and as imposing as the skyscrapers themselves.  
  
Was this why her father only visited her once a year in ten minute visits? In the twelve years he had been her adopted father, his face had become almost like a picture film. Her memory of the late Higurashi would change as each year passed, so it was like looking at a small movie. Youth and eagerness melted and hardened into a jaded face that offered no mercy to those who challenged him. Perhaps it was the same with her mother. Did her parents have to adapt themselves to those cold stone buildings? And would she succumb to the same?  
  
She stopped her pacing and rested her arms against the biting cold metal balcony. She turned her gaze from the skyscrapers around her to look at her last glimpse of the sun for the day. Only a tiny bit of red poked through, illuminating a small part of the sky a fading red that reminded her of a dying rose struggling to live. Then the sun disappeared under a scale of mountains and the night quickly ate up the sky, pushing forth its veil of darkness and stars. One by one they came out and she lifted her head up to marvel at those twinkling sparkles that looked like jewels.  
  
If she wished on one, would it come true? She closed her eyes and whispered into the wind, allowing it to carry the wish up to the heavens where it might be answered.  
  
One last glimpse, and she slid open her balcony door to step into her warm apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
With an iron resolve and an extra uniform in her backpack, Kagome marched up to the school gates and into the crowds of students hanging around.  
  
All talk stopped and silence reigned as hundreds of eyes stared at her as she walked towards the school. But none dared to do a thing in such open space; they just watched as Kagome disappeared into the school.  
  
And the gossiping that had been going on before returned full force at the sight of the stubborn look in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"How long do you think she's going to last?"  
  
"I wonder why she hasn't left yet."  
  
"I think they took it way too far by pelting her with food."  
  
"That slut, seducing Sesshoumaru, I can't believe she actually had the nerve to do it."  
  
"I hear that Inuyasha and Kouga got into this huge fight to win her love the other day."  
  
"Are you going to that party tonight at Inuyasha's place? They have this big mansion up by Jasmine Lane and no parents!"  
  
"I think this stupid war thing should stop."  
  
~*~  
  
It didn't take long to find the queen of the school; Kagome just ducked into the nearest bathroom and was nearly overcome by large amounts of perfume that attacked her sensitive nose. She coughed, but that only drew in more of that nauseous scent and she covered her mouth and nose with a hand.  
  
Her noises drew the attention of four pairs of heavily made up eyes that immediately glared at the intruder that had interrupted their beauty time. Kikyo gave a huff and looked back into the mirror, coyly smiling at her reflection.  
  
"Here to beg forgiveness," she said and her cronies accompanied the words with high pitched laughs that sounded like screeches.  
  
"Forgiveness for what? I find it hard to apologize when the fault was not mine to begin with," Kagome said calmly, her body relaxed and in the state her master would call 'the true form of a warrior'.  
  
Kikyo's smile dropped only a little bit then elevated into a nasty grin. "You threatened me, remember? And you seduced my Sesshoumaru with your sluttish ways. I saw you dragging him down the stairs yesterday. So how did you do it? Threats? Blackmail? Or just a little 'prize'," she retorted, slowly taking out a bright red lipstick from another Gucci bag that matched with her lips.  
  
"Ah, but," Kagome said, giving the same coy smile that Kikyo had given herself. "You threatened me first, I believe. And had I been able to seduce Sesshoumaru, that would mean that I've been able to catch the man you haven't even been able to touch."  
  
Kikyo's face contorted into the same ugly face she had given Kagome before on the archery field. She loudly snapped her lipstick tube shut and was moving to leave, but stopped when Kagome raised a hand.  
  
"Girls, if you could leave Kikyo and I alone," Kagome said sweetly, copying the tone Sango had used with Miroku, a threat issued behind every word. The three girls gave a hesitant look at their leader and Kikyo waved them away, the nasty grin gone from her face.  
  
"Get out," she ordered and the three girls scampered out, the door closing shut with a click that echoed everywhere.  
  
Kagome dropped the innocent face she was using, going back to her relaxed state. "So, enlighten me, why are you going through all this trouble just to get me kicked out," Kagome asked.  
  
Kikyo gave a disgruntled look at her. "Are you joking? You get Inuyasha and Kouga to start a fight over your love. Then you threaten me. And then you steal Sesshoumaru with no charm what-so-ever. There can only be one queen at this school!" Kikyo angrily took out a compact from her bag and anxiously peered into it. "And because of you, I'll probably get tons of pimples from all this stress you're giving me! This is war, Higurashi Kagome! And there will only be one victor!" Kikyo tried to shove pass Kagome but was gently pushed back.  
  
"I'm not trying to take over the school. I'm not trying to seduce anybody. I'm not and never have, nor will be a slut, got it? I have no intention of taking over your 'place' as 'queen'. So stop being so afraid of me. And Inuyasha and Kouga never had a fight for love over me; I was just an excuse for them to trade insults," she tried to explain kindly.  
  
Kikyo gave another disgruntled look. "You're not fooling anyone, especially me. And why would I be scared of someone like you?!" She shoved pass again and managed to get through.  
  
Kagome gave a sigh, her last words were obviously ignored. And she was somehow not surprised that Kikyo really did consider herself queen of the school. "At least I'm giving her stress," she chuckled to herself.  
  
So now what? The queen was not going to back down or believe what Kagome had just told her. Which means more food throwing and angry mobs to deal with. And she was only one person against the hundreds that attended the school. Well, if you count Sango, that would be two. So what could she do? Retaliate? She scoffed at the idea as she braved herself for the second day of war and pushed open the door to go outside.  
  
Throughout the rest of the day she shot defiant grins to anybody who appeared to be up to mischief and the audacity of her cheerful air seemed to daunt them all. It was almost peaceful, the quietness that rang out whenever she stepped in a room. There were a few more paper drawings of her thrown about, but they were less than yesterday and she continued to smile almost threateningly to each person.  
  
Sango was out with a cold so she was spending her lunchtime in the library, studying up more on her project with Kouga, when her partner walked in. He poked at her shoulder and motioned for her to come outside with him as the librarian gave evil looks in their direction.  
  
"You never called me back," he said once they were in the hallway. He sounded hurt, but she knew better.  
  
"I was preoccupied," she said dryly. "And as a reminder for the future, I've never been inclined to date somebody who calls me 'woman'. Or thinks he's kami's gift to women."  
  
"But - but - are you turning me down," he asked incredulously.  
  
Kagome was close to giving into rolling her eyes, did he really think he was kami's gift to women? But what he did next shocked her beyond all belief.  
  
"That's great! You're the first girl to turn me down and I've never had a challenge before." He rubbed his hands together in eagerness and flashed her a wolfish grin as Kagome's jaw dropped. "I'll make you fall in love with me!"  
  
"Keh," someone snorted from behind.  
  
Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Wolfboy here wouldn't even be able to make the most desperate girl fall in love with him, except Ayame."  
  
"Nani dogbreath?" Kouga gave a sly smile as Inuyasha golden eyes narrowed at the degrading name. "You sound jealous," Kouga reached an arm out and drew Kagome in a tight half embrace. "Of us."  
  
Kagome immediately pinched a pressure point on Kouga's hand that made him let go and wave his hand around in pain.  
  
"What the hell did you do?! My hand's all numb!"  
  
"Us," she asked, annoyed. "What us? I can't believe you're already going around thinking we're a couple when I just told you I will not date you!"  
  
"I told you I'd make you fall in love with me!" Kouga stopped waving his hand around and safely tucked it into his uniform's pocket and away from Kagome's quick hands.  
  
"Hey, if she says she doesn't want to date you, then she doesn't," Inuyasha barked out angrily.  
  
"And how would you know that? Unless ... Kagome, you aren't dating him, are you?" Kouga gave a scowl at Inuyasha and turned his head to look at her. "Well?"  
  
A vein started to pop in her forehead and she looked at the ground with clenched fists. Both boys took a cautious step back at the sight of her quivering body.  
  
"I am not dating YOU!" She pointed a finger at Kouga. "And I would never date either of you in the future!"  
  
"What about the present," Kouga asked hesitantly, but appropriately shut his mouth at her death glare. "Well, how about a deal?" He turned to face Inuyasha who was being uncharacteristically quiet. "Whoever wins her first keeps her with no complaints or intrusions from the loser?"  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped again. When does he ever give up?  
  
"Deal. But just to warn you, I'm gonna win," Inuyasha sneered at Kouga who sneered right back.  
  
"We'll see about that - Kagome, wanna go with me to Inuyasha's party tonight," Kouga asked, taking her hand in his.  
  
Inuyasha pushed him away and took Kagome's hand in his with a faint blush on his cheeks at the contact. "Kagome, will you go with me?"  
  
Kouga pushed him away and took Kagome's hand in his again. "No, don't listen to him Kagome. I asked first, anyway." He stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome slowly slipped her fingers out of Kouga's surprisingly gentle grip and quietly crept away as the two began to loudly argue. If she was sneaky enough, she could escape through the front entrance .... which was the other way .... 'Crap.' She looked around and spotted the stairwell leading to the roof and took the steps two at a time, until she reached the top, breathing slightly heavy.  
  
"I hope it's empty," she muttered to the roof door before opening it. Of course, what day wouldn't be complete without the great Sesshoumaru hanging out in her last retreat? She walked up to the balcony and leaned over like she had done yesterday. He acted like she wasn't even there and continued to look at whatever had seemingly caught his attention. She was tempted to wave a hand in his face but decided that he probably wouldn't notice that either.  
  
"No food today," he asked without looking at her.  
  
"No quotes today," she shot back curtly and was rewarded with more silence. "Sorry," she grumbled apologetically under her breath. "It's been a long day."  
  
"Will you be attending Inuyasha's party tonight," he suddenly asked her.  
  
"Considering how much trouble I just got into just because of that, I might be leaning towards saying no," she admitted as she wondered if Kouga and Inuyasha were still fighting. Most likely.  
  
"A pity, since I would enjoy your company far better than the girls that my brother usually invites." He straightened himself and walked away, leaving her to watch him with questioning eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe I'm here, and with you of all people!" Kagome rubbed the sides of her head with a hand. "Someone tell me why I decided to come and why you're here."  
  
Sango gave a grin, then sneezed heavily into a tissue. "I hate missing parties and despite how dumb Inuyasha can be, he throws a mean party. And his house is amazingly huge."  
  
Kagome had to agree with her as she turned into a driveway that was more elaborate than her old house. The peaks of a large mansion poked through a cluster of tall oak trees. Then the trees gave way to a circular gravel driveway that already had dozens of expensive foreign cars parked in it. Kagome moved her convertible into a spot under a particularly powerful oak tree and turned off the ignition.  
  
"How did you persuade me into this," she asked as both girls stepped out of the car and walked to the house's front door.  
  
"Much begging, pleading, and puppy eyes," Sango responded as she opened the door to let them in.  
  
Music blasted through, making walking difficult and talking even more impossible. Sango pointed a finger at some people she knew and pulled Kagome towards them. Furniture had been pushed around to accommodate the dancing crowd of people in the living room, which had a beautifully painted ceiling depicting the many gods and goddesses of Japan.  
  
But another hand grabbed her and pulled her away from Sango. The cold stricken girl turned to see Kouga trying to pull Kagome towards a pair of open double doors. Kagome gave Sango a reassuring look before she was enveloped by other people. Kouga led her out to a patio in the back where there were people swimming in the pool and lounging in the spacious hot tub.  
  
"I'm glad you came for me -" he started to say, but was interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"I didn't -" Kagome was then interrupted by Inuyasha, who had swimming trunks on. She averted her eyes away and tried not to look at the half naked boy, but it proved to be difficult as he nonchalantly began leading Kagome back to the house with strong fingers.  
  
"Kagome, you came." He sounded surprised. "I thought you weren't coming since you ditched us earlier." He grabbed a towel from a bench and began the arduous task of drying his long silvery hair. "Or have you changed your mind and decided you like me better than wolfboy?"  
  
"Who is standing right behind you," Kouga replied from behind Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome gave a sigh and watched a familiar scene take place in front of her. A fight wouldn't be a bad thing; she could escape while they were too busy yelling at each other. Which she did promptly as their voices grew louder with each insult that passed. She slipped back into the house and up the stairs where the music wasn't beating achingly at the inside of her head.  
  
Inlaid wood floors gleamed in the soft candlelight that was provided by candles placed at small intervals on the hallway's walls. She knew that the two boys downstairs were only using her as an excuse to fight, but that deal went too far for her. She wished she could be nice and just politely decline, but every time Kouga arrogantly tried to hit on her or ask her out, she felt like she was just some toy to be passed around. And as much as her better nature told her to go back and stop the fight, her temper told her to stay put and keep exploring the house til the party was over.  
  
Grumbling more to herself, Kagome continued down the hallway, her fingertips slightly touching the smooth walls. Maybe she could take a peek in a few rooms; she had always loved exploring houses. Her hand was on the polished handle of a door when the handle turned by itself and opened.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out in a pair of casual black slacks and a cream turtleneck, a long black jacket in his hands. He stared at her until she realized she was in his way and stepped off to the side.  
  
"Sorry," she said fruitlessly and her eyes searched around for someplace to hide. "Um, I guess I'll get back to the party," she said weakly as he closed the door.  
  
"Bored already," he asked with a touch of humor in his voice. Was the great Sesshoumaru actually joking with her? Scary....  
  
"I just - uh, find exploring houses more interesting than getting drunk," she said, her words feeling more like a third grader than a mature teenager. Wonderful, now she was feeling stupid for trying to look around Inuyasha's house without permission. She gave a halfhearted smile and started walking back the way she came from.  
  
"Do you like symphonic music," he suddenly asked.  
  
Kagome turned around to see if his eyes were sincere or not. He stood there with patient eyes and Kagome was jerked out of her state of dumbfounded surprise. "Er-Yes. I just never have the time to -"  
  
"Fine, I have an extra ticket." He strode past her, slipping on his jacket and Kagome once again had to shake herself from astonishment to catch up to him.  
  
"Hey wait!"  
  
~*~  
  
She let out a content sigh and leaned back against her velvety seat, tipping her head back and closing her eyes so she could catch on to the last remnants of Sibelius's Violin Concerto in D Minor. The euphoric feeling of listening to superb music had her adrenaline running high.  
  
"That was beautiful," she said as she opened her eyes and stood up, getting excited. "Let's go to a café for some coffee and ice cream, my treat!"  
  
Sesshoumaru only gave a nonchalant semi nod that Kagome deciphered as a yes.  
  
"There's this secluded place I know of that serves ice cream with a great view. It's not that far from here," Kagome chatted as they walked back to Sesshoumaru's car. "It's often times exclusive, but the owner is like an uncle to me."  
  
He opened the door to his sleek Audi that matched his own silver hair. The leather seat crinkled as she sat down. As they were driving, she had to ask the question that had been poking at her for over an hour.  
  
"Why did you ask me to the symphony," she asked him.  
  
"My date for tonight canceled and it's a waste to throw away a ticket," he said in his usual drawling tone.  
  
"Who was your date," she asked curiously.  
  
He glanced at her through the mirror. "Why, interested in becoming a candidate," he said mockingly and Kagome felt her face grow hot from his comment.  
  
Her excitement wore away to aggravation. "Excuse ME for just being curious. Not every female within your vicinity fawns over you, you know, so stop being so self conceited," she shot back and was flabbergasted for the umpteenth time that day when he gave a quiet chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny," she asked huffily.  
  
"You are the first hot tempered girl I've ever met," he admitted.  
  
"I'm not hot tempered," she said irritably and only made him chuckle some more. With a pout, she slumped in her seat with crossed arms, wondering why he was grating her nerves.  
  
*okokok, I know this was super late. Remind me to never go moving again, adjusting takes up way too much writing time! But I updated and I hope u guys won't kill me for making you wait. I hope u enjoyed the chapter and please review!!!  
  
Kawaiipie007: thanks, I went back and corrected it, I actually had miroku say kagome-chan before but I have no idea why I changed it to kun.  
  
Sesshyshime: I finally uploaded racing heart's on to single spark, so from now on I'm going to try to keep the story uploaded there too  
  
Alia: you're right, I do need to be more detailed, and I'm trying to make my writing better as time passes  
  
Orchidaceae: don't worry, they definitely won't hook up so quickly, I hate it when stories go like that, its just so much more interesting to see them struggle. Must be my masochistic side. ^^  
  
Shannikan: holy, u gotta be joking, my story is pretty unprofessional compared to some other inuyasha authors. Now, their stories should be taken to some anime company. Sigh, well, I'll get to that level of writing someday....  
  
All other readers: thanks so much for the support! I seriously never thought my story could go this far and u guys fill my with inspiration whenever you write long reviews!!!! 


	10. Game of Seduction

Chapter 10

Game of Seduction

Could it even constitute as a date? She tried to wave it out of her head but the thought persisted as she drove to her late father's building. No, it was more like he wanted to be thrifty (despite the fact that his father owns millions) and she was conveniently around. _Yeah, that has to be it. _She gave a snort to herself as she drove into her designated parking space. The great Sesshoumaru asking _her_ on a date? She gave another snort as she stepped out of her car. Yoshihiro was already waiting for her and gave a bow as he held out an arm for her to take. She laid her arm gently on top of his and he led her to the elevator that would take them to her new office.

"So, any details I should know about presiding over my father's company?" Kagome asked as the machine sped to the top. Yoshihiro looked thoughtfully at her.

"Your previous school was very adamant about learning business and the fact that you took several other classes on economics will be excellently useful. There is little this old advisor can advise you on, Miss Higurashi."

"Mou," Kagome pouted. "Yoshihiro-san, I know you still got some wisdom left to teach me."

Yoshihiro gave a small laugh as the elevator came to a stop on the top floor. The door smoothly slid open to reveal an opulent hallway. Her advisor led her off to the right to the conference room where a dozen CEO's and other high status members were waiting. The room grew silent as she stepped in and sat in the presidential chair her father once to occupy. A few eyes were neutral, very few giving approval, and many were skeptical. _Typical, of course old men don't like having teenage girls being their boss_. With that thought Kagome cleared her throat and started the speech she had practiced for hours last night.

"I would first like to start by thanking each and every one of you for the unquestionable loyalty and dedication you have shown to my father. It is my sincere hope that you will someday bestow the same honor to me, but I am aware that like every other person in this room, I will have to work in order to gain that position."

The tense air of the room lightened somewhat with her words and a few of the doubtful eyes turned warmer.

"I am sure that many of us in this room are aware of how lazy and presumptuous young adults can be, especially when a few of us in the process of raising them right now." A man said and a few others nodded their head in agreement. "How will we know that the company won't go under because of your inexperienced leadership?"

"Age is but a number, Mr. Harashi, but I agree with you when you say that I am inexperienced." Kagome replied and the man gave a slightly surprised look. "I have taken the classes and I have been given the lectures, but the knowledge that I've gained in the past is useless when it comes to reality. Which is why I am entreating all of you to help this company reach new limits and take it farther than my father ever dreamed of. As a president at seventeen years old, I know I'm provoking a few of your 'older is wiser' opinions but it is my expectation that by banishing all barriers, we will not be separated by old and young but be united by one goal, making this company prosperous."

"You're still young, how do we know you aren't going to submit to childish whims and throw everything away?" Harashi complained but the gruff old man sitting beside him smacked the younger man with his cane.

"Oh hush, Harashi, and stop your bellyaching. We will see if our expectations of the new president can be met before the president's expectation of us can be achieved." The old man looked at Kagome intensely but she didn't fidget under his eyes and only met him stare for stare. He gave a quick wink before smacking Harashi again with his cane to sit down. Kagome looked around the room again.

"If you have any questions at all, I would be happy to answer them." She concluded and the meeting was over. Yoshihiro patted her on the back as she stood up and Kagome let out the breath she had been holding.

"You did very well for your first meeting, your own father couldn't have done better. Now all we can do is wait and see which ones will acquiesce to change." He said as they started to walk to Kagome office. She gave a confident smile to her advisor before she bowed to her secretary. The aged woman gave a cheerful grin and handed Kagome a few memos.

"Welcome to the office, dearie." She said and went back to answering calls.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips as she surveyed her office. Brown desk, brown bookcases, brown chairs, brown wood floors, brown everything.

"I don't think my father has ever heard of an interior decorator," Kagome stated as she pushed the heavy brown curtains aside to let some light in. "Or color either." She squinted at the bright sunlight that quickly flooded the room. "The first order of the day is to redecorate this office or else I'll spend all of my days in this office in gloominess."

With a bow of his head, Yoshihiro left the room and closed the doors behind him. She stared at the desk for a few minutes, surveying the immense leather chair with speculative eyes. Did she really deserve her father's position? His will had left her the company, but why didn't he choose a more senior member? Or better yet, Yoshihiro?

She spurned the chair to look at the long window gracing the office. She pressed her forehead against the glass and looked down at the antlike pedestrians sprawling the sidewalks. Of all the people who had met her in her life, nobody knew herself like she did. She knew she could be stubborn to the point where she was pigheaded. She knew that she wasn't forgiving and she often made foolish decisions. In short, she lacked the qualities that made a true president of the company. Harashi was probably right, she might bring the company to ruin but at least she could console herself with the thought that it was in her hands and not that narrow-minded CEO. She whirled around to face that immense chair once more, giving the inanimate object a more careful review with her eyes. Gently, she grazed her fingers over the supple leather and slowly sat herself down. There was a content sigh from the chair as she settled back and twirled the chair to face the front. She placed her hands on the desk and gave her most severe look at the empty room. She felt a strange void open inside, sucking in all emotion till all she could feel was apprehension.

line break (Ok, I don't understand 's weird horizontal breaks that don't even work, so just put up with this for now)

She rubbed her forehead and tried to concentrate on the small stack of folders placed in front of her. She had finally removed most of her father's old things, keeping only the immense desk and the sleek leather chair. Everything was replaced with something that kept her office from feeling like a stuffy brown world.

"Higurashi-san." Her secretary called from the small intercom on her desk. "Harashi-sama requests a brief moment of your time."

"Please send him in, Shizu-san." Kagome said.

The door quickly opened and Harashi stepped in, his face still holding a look of displeasure. He had a folder of papers tucked under his arm and he walked towards her with an air of purpose. Kagome beckoned him to take the chair in front of her desk and she folded her hands on top of the desk, looking as professional as she could. She had a strong feeling that this "brief moment" of her time would be to relay some kind of irrelevant complaint about the company, or even herself. Did this man ever give up?

"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Harashi?" She said pleasantly.

"I'm here to hand in my resignation. I refuse to work under some little girl and I will not be surprised if this company falls under _your_ care." He spat out as he threw his resignation papers onto her desk. "I can already see the doom of this prosperous company in your pretty little face."

He quickly got up and walked out the office, leaving her glaring at his back. Of all the… calling her a little girl and referring to her physical features! Did she really prick the pride of men by simply being at a higher status than them? At least Harashi was no longer a thorn on her side, though she had a funny feeling that she was going to see him again in the future, and not in a good way either.

She stashed the folders into her briefcase and stretched, her work for the day done. She glanced at her watch, it was well past dinnertime and she was in no mood to go home and prepare a late dinner. It looked like she was eating out tonight, alone as usual. She grabbed her coat and took a taxi to her favorite sushi restaurant, a quaint place with an exclusivity that was worth the extra money. The friendly waiter placed her in a corner to give her privacy and a leather bound menu filled with items jumping up and beyond a normal price range. Kagome waved away the menu, having already memorized her order by heart. She was just leaning back and soaking in the relaxing atmosphere when she spotted a too familiar silver haired man escorting a black haired beauty. The woman had her back turned to Kagome but the man didn't. She gave a scowl…Sesshoumaru. What were the chances that they would go to the same restaurant in the same night? Highly unlikely, but she was beginning to strongly dislike the odds that kept putting them together within a twenty foot vicinity.

She ducked her head and concentrated on the expensive tablecloth that covered the cherry wood table. Maybe if she stayed like this all throughout dinner, he wouldn't see her face and bother her. There was a cough and Kagome looked up to see the waiter holding a bottle of wine and a delicate wineglass.

"Compliments from the young man with the silver hair. He requests that you think of him when you drink it." The waiter quoted, then gave a bow and left.

Wine, or any kind of alcohol for that matter, had never suited her taste buds but perhaps this was the perfect moment to show her dislike of him. She poured herself a liberal amount of the liquid and took a large sip. She could feel her face showing the bitterness that was nestling uncomfortably in her mouth and her mouth tightened in a grimace. She glanced over to see Sesshoumaru and nearly spewed out the whole mess when she saw the clear irritation written in his face. She quickly swallowed and scrunched her face to the disgusting aftertaste it left. Thankfully, her food arrived right after and she popped a nigiri in her mouth to chase away the nasty taste of alcohol. She kept her eyes on her food the whole time, avoiding any kind of eye contact with Sesshoumaru. Once she was done, she hurriedly paid for her food and left with a sneaky look at Sesshoumaru. Once outside, she pulled her jacket closer and began walking down the street to look for a taxi. The giggle she had been holding down finally escaped her mouth as she remembered Sesshoumaru's face; he had clearly received her message. True, it was childish, but there was still something about him that rubbed the wrong way on her.

"Did you think that was funny?" A deep voice growled out to her. Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru himself standing out in the cold with his hands deep in his pockets. His face had been carefully wiped clean of the irritation from before but his mouth was set in a thin line.

"To be completely honest…yes." She said with a grin. "Was that woman your girlfriend?"

She immediately wished she could have taken those words back. His face had been emotionless before, but now it dropped to a mask of absolute nothingness. It was as if he had taken everything human from himself and hidden it someplace deep inside. Amber eyes grew frosty and empty and even his whole body seemed to draw inwards to itself, repelling anything earthly or humane. His eyes filtered through her and she stayed frozen in her spot, too captivated by her first encounter of heartlessness to move from his set gaze. He whirled around, his long black coat billowing behind him like a menacing cape, and began to stalk down the dark street.

"Wait!" Kagome called out, running after him. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

He didn't stop and she could feel her temper starting to heat up her cheeks.

"Hey, I apologized; you could at least show some courtesy back!" She said.

He whirled around again, this time with a snap of anger, and strided over to her. Grabbing her chin, his lips descended on hers hungrily and desperately. She smacked hard at his chest several times for him to let go but he pried her mouth open and forcefully probed his tongue in and she could feel that despite his rough kissing, there was no emotion in what he was doing. She thrusted her knee into his crotch and rammed her elbow into his face, making him fall on his back. She placed her foot on his chest to keep him down and grimaced at the stream of blood flowing from his face.

"Frankly, Sesshoumaru, I don't know how much more of this confusion I can take. This game of seduction that you're trying to pull will never succeed, so stop before you humiliate yourself even further." She said coldly.

He leaned forward with the support of his arms and stared up at her with those wintry gold eyes that should have burned with passion, rather than being consumed by a desolate fire.

"Seducing you? Don't flatter yourself," He stood up and wiped the blood from his nose with the sleeve of his priceless camel wool coat. "You were already mine to begin with."

She could feel herself turning bright red at his comment and she hated herself for it. She could feel her whole insides burning and her anger increased exponentially. Gritting her teeth, she found no words to retaliate, which left her with something she rarely ever did, turning around and walking away. She tried to walk as smoothly as she could but her shoes made agitated clicks on the sidewalk. Her face grew redder as Sesshoumaru's laugh filled the night.

(line break)

She ran up and down the torturous stairs with her arms overflowing with decorations for the winter festival. Somehow, Sango had managed to talk her into taking part in club activities. Yet, while Sango had been placed in decorating the classrooms, Kagome had been relegated to manual labor. A gang member of Kikyo's stuck a foot out and Kagome felt herself falling as she arrived on the fourth floor, the carefully made snowmen flying in the air above her. Cursing herself for her carelessness, Kagome turned the fall into a roll and quickly kneeled upright to catch the snowmen fluttering about. Sesshoumaru stood above her with nearly all the snowmen in his hands, a smirk staining that annoyingly handsome face. Her aversion towards him would be so much easier if he hadn't been so good looking. She hopped to her feet and snatched the decorations out of his hands as gracefully as she could while still relaying her dislike of him.

"Thanks." She said curtly and began to look for the room number that the decorations were sent to. To her dismay, he began to walk next to her.

"You're a hard person to find these days." He commented as she dropped off the snowmen.

"Have you considered the fact that I might be avoiding you on purpose?" She said.

"Yes-"

"Sorry, can't talk right now, I'm too busy." She said as she ran down the stairs, three steps at a time. With wheezing breaths, she staggered back to the command center of the decorating committee but two boys ushered her out.

"What's going on? I'm supposed to be helping out." Kagome exclaimed as she struggled to escape from their hold.

"Are you roughing up my woman?" Kouga growled from behind. Kagome gave an inner groan as the boys quickly released her.

"N-no way man, Sesshoumaru just told us to do her work and tell her to go out for dinner with him." They stammered with their hands up in innocence. They briefly looked at each other and then scampered back into the room. Kagome stood her ground as she waited for Kouga to blow up about someone asking "his woman" out, but there was no violent outburst.

"Sesshoumaru? THE great Sesshoumaru?" He asked her with wide eyes.

"Why are you so surprised?" She asked curiously.

"For a few years, I thought he was gay." Kouga admitted and Kagome bit back a laugh. He noticed and shook his head in disbelief. "You don't get it, Sesshoumaru has _never_, I repeat, _never_ shown any interest in a girl."

Kagome felt her contained laugh disappear. She had Sesshoumaru stamped as a player who got a kick out of life seducing dozens of girls, but this changed everything. If he had never pursued a girl, that meant he was taking her seriously. But, that kiss from before had said otherwise. She could still remember the lifelessness of those lips.

"You should go." Kouga said.

"What?" Kagome said in surprise. Was Kouga finally backing down? He read the look in her face and gave a snort as he loosened his gray tie.

"I'm not giving up on you yet, but I'd rather stay alive for a few more years." He said as he walked away in his usual swagger.

"You should listen to him." A voice whispered in her ear. Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru bent towards her. He had already changed out of his school uniform into cashmere black plants and a cream collar shirt, confidently ready for their outing.

"Stop it." She said with a frown.

"Stop sneaking up on you?" He asked.

"You know what I meant. You're not getting anything from me, especially my company. And I don't trust you any farther than I can throw you." She said.

Kagome could have sworn that she saw a flash of impatience in his eyes but it was already gone. Instead, he looked strangely composed and not fazed at all by her refusal. He suddenly grabbed her, pinching a pressure point that locked her arm. A stony look warned her that any talk would only increase the force he was putting on her arm and she silently complied as he pulled her to the front of the school. A limousine was waiting for them and he pushed her inside. She pulled away from him as soon as she was in and scooted as far away from him as she could.

"To some people, this could be called kidnapping." She accused him furiously.

"Seeing as I had no other choice than to use force, I like to called it a less polite way of changing your mind." He said.

"What about asking? Did you think about that? Maybe if you asked nicely I might have thought better of your offer and even accept it! This just completes my image of you, Sesshoumaru, the arrogant man who has to have his way and nobody else's." She retorted with crossed arms.

"Considering how blatantly you like to show your dislike of me, nothing else would have gotten you within five feet of me." He snapped at her. "You aren't exactly a pleasant person to be around either."

"Then why even bother trying to pursue me?!" She argued back. "If you don't like me, then leave me alone!"

He vigorously rubbed the sides of his head with closed eyes.

"I can't."

He gave a sigh, the first time she had heard something remotely human from him. He stopped rubbing his head and brushed his long hair from his eyes. The car stopped before a tall glass building and the driver patiently waited outside the door.

"Can you just give me a chance? If you grow tired of me after a month, I promise that I'll leave you alone, once and for all." He said.

Once and for all was sounding very good to her… And she was finding it strangely tricky to turn him down when he was looking distressed; it knocked a few years from his image and made him seem more like the teenager he was. Ugh, what was with her conflict of emotions?

"Fine, but only one month." She said sternly, telling herself that this was the only way to get rid of him. "And after that, you're out of my life."

"That is if you still dislike me." He said with confidence. He motioned to the driver to open the door and he stepped outside. He held a hand out to her to help her out, acting the perfect gentleman. She shook her head and brushed his hand away, getting out of the limousine herself. He didn't argue and led her into the building and all the way up to the top floor. The gold elevator doors slid apart to show a classy restaurant with contemporary designs of black and white everywhere. A well dressed waitress showed them to a private corner that was closed off with beautiful screens depicting Japan's peaceful times in history. Seated at opposite ends of the small table, Kagome began to fidget in the uncomfortable silence.

"You really dislike me, don't you?" He said as he took a sip of the wine the waitress had left.

"I don't know you and you haven't given me a reason to like you." She replied as she looked anywhere around the restaurant except him. Nervous, why was she nervous? There wasn't anything to be nervous about, but here she was fidgeting when Sesshoumaru was doing nothing to trouble her. He was just sitting there with that constant look of amusement in his face whenever he looked at her. Why did he keep looking at her that way anyways? She gave a fierce scowl and downed her wine in one gulp, making her cough up a storm as the acidy liquid reminded her how much she hated alcohol.

"The wine is supposed to ease your nerves, not make it worse." He said.

"I'm not uneasy, I just-never mind." She said as the waitress finally brought the menu out. She waved hers away while Sesshoumaru took his. "Make this short, I have other appointments to tend to."

He just gave another one of his looks and Kagome continued to look everywhere but at his face. An hour and five glasses of water later, they finally left the restaurant and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. The two stood outside the building, neither making a move towards the awaiting limousine. The silence hung in the air like a thick curtain and Kagome bit her lip in worry. A month was never going to work out for them and just what was she supposed to do if these silences continued?

(line break)

They cheered on the sidelines. For her, who knew. They all gravitated to the pier in the hopes of satisfying their cravings by watching the riders do what they could only dream. A sharp twist of wind that slapped them in the faces and the heady scent of carbon and smoke filling the air beckoned them to return each night for more.

She eased her bike faster and faster towards the finishing line, surpassing her opponent by long seconds. She drove her emotions to the limit, letting go all of the frustrations of the day and centering it all into an indomitable will to cross the line. Her bike gave one last wail before she crossed the line and all tension eased from her muscles into a beautiful feeling of freedom. If only life could be as simple as racing. If only…

(line break)

Author's Notes: Um, yeah, for those who want to kill me with their bare hands (or with instruments of torture) please do so freely. wince Has it really been that long since I've updated? Ugh, I don't want to know how my other stories are doing. Have some patience with me, I've got so much senior year stuff to take care of that I'm either sleeping or eating in my free time. Well, here's an update anyways. I'd say I'll try to be better, but uh…yeah, I can't promise anything (P.S. THIS IS A SESS/KAG!!!)

SpiritSealedSlumber: Hehehe, hope I didn't disappoint too much. I write mainly sess/kag fics, except one story that's an inu/kag

LadyAkine: I'm still considering what to do about Kikyo. What I have in mind might not fare too well with Kikyo-haters. She really isn't that bad of a person in the anime, uh, except for wanting to take Inuyasha to hell with her

SlplessWitch951: Yeah, it is a bit OOC, eck, I'm trying to stay away from that but I also want to stick with the reality of the situations that my characters are in. Kagome, for instance, being raised as a rich girl, can be a bit stuck up at times, but still a nice person deep down. And I like strong, kickbutt Kagome in my stories. I've never been one for weak and terrified little girls.

Green: lol, I like reviews in all, but I like constructive and long reviews the best. There's not much weight to a review if all it says is "Update!" or "Good story".

Ryoko, Faia: Yay, correct, it does involve the politics in business. But just read on if you want answers, I can't give the whole story away!

Burntbanana: She's 17, which means she's in her second year of high school, while Sesshoumaru is 18 and in his last year of high school, I dunno where you got 14…

Windswift: Ugh, must change secret name Wind. It sounds so corny, but hey, Shippo made it up, so maybe I'll keep it. It's a pity I can't think of something more romantic or mysterious

Syrinxsong: Lol, I'll put more racing scenes in the next chapter. I've never actually been to a motorcycle race (though I really want to) and what information I get is either my imagination or the Internet. And Kagome maybe pretty good at everything, but I purposely made her personality a bit flawed because of that. Sess is there to balance her out and make her more humble, while Kagome's stubbornness (and kindness) is supposed to make sess less arrogant.

Shiroi Hikari: Ugh! No, sorry, not the best Inuyasha AU fic around, take a peek at my favorite authors and favorite stories list, there you'll find some of the best stories you'll ever read. Really! They're awesome writers!

Orchidaceae: Hey you, thanks for reviewing and for keeping up with my stories. I'm glad you think this is funny, I try to be, but I don't really find my humor funny to myself, so I don't know how it will be for other people. I hope you enjoyed this update! Leave a long review!

Chinagirl223: no, don't give up! I am pushing myself to finish these stories (even though you really can't see any signs of it), cuz I have about three new plots I want to try out, but I'm making myself wait! I'll finish, I swear!

Faded-illusion: hehehe, they aren't that close yet, though Sess is assertive enough to do something like that. Mmm, that sundae sounds pretty good right now…

BelleDayNight: Ah, yes, the racing. A lot of people have been asking for more, I didn't realize my descriptions sounded authentic. I really need to pay a visit to a motorcycle race one day. I guess for now I'll have to rely on….well, not much. I'll try putting more racing scenes in, but it's hard to do so without repetition, and I want to stay away from that. Thanks for updating! (did I mention I love your stories?)

Shannikan: eh, showcase my stories at a convention? Maybe profiler120 or kidoairaku, they'd probably sell big. I do pretty good at thinking up new and different plots (I got about four running through my head that I want to try right now), but its putting in the details that's tough, maybe I should just be a muse

Dana: Wow, u almost had all of it. Is my plot that predictable? Darn it!


End file.
